Un gato negro por siempre
by kuramakiri
Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto recibe un mensaje de una persona que creyo ya se habia librado no es otro que Kayaba Akihiko, esta vez lo llama para darle a espadachín negro lo que muchos quieren, volver al pasado y salvar a personas que significaron mucho para ti. Usara esta oportunidad para salvar a la persona que lo marco de por vida, que lo inspiro a ser quien es, a su primer amor.
1. Un gato negro por siempre

**Hola aqui denuevo con una nueva historia, lamento informar que no se trata de Naruto, si no de otra que es de los mejores animes que vì. cómo sea esta historia de va a llamar…**

 **-Un gato negro por siempre-**

 **Kazuto:** (todavía no me creo lo que veo en mi buzón de correo, pero debo aceptar la realidad, por más que me encuentre en mundo real, nunca voy a escapar de Sword Art Online. Ese mensaje me trajo al último lugar en el que creí que pudiera terminar este juego. Me encontraba en frente de las antiguas instalaciones Argus. Si la compañía que antes dirigió Kayaba Akihiko, y con quien me voy a encontrar)- entro en el abandonado edificio- ( uno pensaría que estoy loco por buscar a un hombre que murió hace tres años, la respuesta, todavia no me le explico, solo se que cuando jugaba una misión en solitario en ALO me llegó un mensaje de Heathcliff diciendo que venga a este lugar)- va detrás del escritorio de la recepción, se agacha y toca un botón oculto debajo de este y detrás de él se abren unas puertas ocultas que hacen de pared falsa- ( no es que este buscado al azar, con el mensaje también venían unas instrucciones de cómo llegar al laboratorio secreto donde se ocultaba para entrar a Sword Art Online )- inserta un código en el tablero del elevador- ( fue muy detallista )- pasa un minuto de silencio en el elevador, se sentía la velocidad con la que desciende, era obvio que el laboratorio estaba demasiado abajo- ( se que debí decirles a mis amigos pero…)- se abren las puertas a una completa oscuridad qué era tenuemente iluminada por la luz del ascensor, camina a la zona oscura en lo que se cierran las puertas detrás de el dejándolo solo en un vacío absoluto- ( es algo que solo yo puedo terminar )- se encienden las luces mostrando un laboratoria demasiado avanzado para haber sido abandonado. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo. Dejó de buscar cuando una de las computadoras se encendió, se acercó lentamente, se detuvo al ver cómo aparecía el rostro de él, el hombre a quien vino a buscar.- Kayaba Akihiko.

 **Kayaba:** viniste.- solo se queda en silencio el azabache- comprendo, bueno comenzemos.- con esas palabras a la derecha de Kazuto se abrió una cama en forma de cápsula con un Nervegear dentro de ella- entra.

 **Kazuto:** ¿crees qué después de todo lo que me hiciste pasar, me voy a poner seo de nuevo?- dice enojado.

 **Kayaba:** creo que tienes razón, primero debo darte un motivo para entrar.

 **Kazuto:** estás más enfermo de lo que recordaba.

 **Kayaba:** ¿me dejaras decirte la razón por la que te invite aquí?

 **Kazuto:** mira serio a la pantalla, luego voltea para ver ese casco que casi lo mata- se qué no haces las cosas solo por qué sí, asì qué te dejaré hablar.

 **Kayaba:** veras el proyecto que fue Sword Art Online…- fue interrumpido por una llave inglesa que fue arrojada por un más que enfadado Kazuto.

 **Kazuto:** ¿¡Proyecto?! ¡¿Eso fueron todas las muertes para ti?! ¡¿Un proyecto?!

 **Kayaba:** ¿Me dejas terminar?- Kazuto solo frunció el ceño en respuesta- cómo decía Sword Art Online, El NerveGear, yo sabía que en algo iba a fallar asì qué cree algo que me ayudara en caso de que se me saliera de control.- Kazuto prestó atención- una time machine- dejando perplejo al peli negro.

 **kazuto:** ¡No bromees! ¡Dilo! ¡¿para qué me trajiste aquì?!

 **Kayaba:** es la verdad, si no me crees- unos monitores descienden y en ellos se muestran imágenes que ponen la piel pálida en el. Eran videos, periódicos y fotos donde lo mostraban a él muriendo de diferente formas.

 **Kazuto:** ¿qué es eso?

 **Kayaba:** si quieres te los transfiero para que confirmes su auntenticidad.

 **Kazuto:** se quedó mirando esas imágenes por un rato hasta que recuperó la compostura- entonces ¿esas imágenes son de los yo de otros tiempos qué murieron?

 **Kayaba:** ¿ahora me crees?

 **Kazuto:** ¿y? ¿qué quieres de mi?

 **Kayaba:** ¿te acuerdas de nuestra charla antes de que se destruyera Sword Art Online?

 **Kazuto:** si.

 **Kayaba:** quiero que vayas al comienzo de Sword Art Online y descubras el por qué cree ese mundo.

 **Kazuto:** me parece una razón muy vaga para tratarse de una máquina del tiempo.

 **Kayaba:** la otra razón- comienza a pixelar- cómo ves mi conciencia que deje en este mundo virtual también está por desvanecerse y quiero saber qué hubiera pasado si un jugador sabía lo que iba a pasar.

 **Kazuto:** en resumen, has estado en un bucle durante varios años y sigues sin saber el por qué creaste Sword Art Online, y ahora quieres probar una última vez para satisfacer tu capricho de un por qué.

 **Kayaba:** si supieras por lo que he pasado, lo comprenderías- se quedan en silencio por unos segundos.

 **Kazuto:** ¿cómo funciona?

 **Kayaba:** la máquina, desde que la cree, siempre ha tenido la configuración de regresar al seis de Noviembre de 2022. solo viajara tu conciencia, mientra que tu cuerpo se quedará aquí.

 **Kazuto:** ¿tendré que pasar otros tres años en un mundo virtual?

 **Kayaba:** el tiempo es relativo, lo que el pasado pueden ser años, aqui seran segundos. además los cambios que generes no ocurrirán hasta que te desconectes.

 **Kazuto:** ¿cómo hago eso?

 **Kayaba:** en el tablero al lado de la cama se programa la fecha de desconecciòn.

 **Kazuto:** ¿Y cómo se qué no me mandaras a un mundo virtual construido con los registros del juego?

 **Kayaba:** dime, ¿juegas mucho?

 **Kazuto:** si.

 **Kayaba:** entonces sabrás que todavía hay una gran brecha cuando se trata del mundo real y el virtual.- Kazuto lo mira con desconfianza.

 **Kazuto:** suspira- bien lo haré- acerca a la computadora donde se proyecta Kayaba e inserta un pendrive.

 **Kayaba:** qu qu qué estás- pixeleando.

 **Kazuto:** qué suerte que tu conciencia está débil si no ya hubieras borrado este virus catalizador que hice por si te volvía a encontrar.

 **Kayaba:** ya ve veo, una cosa más. No trates siempre por el camino fácil para obtener lo que quieres- se borra la conciencia de Kayaba.

 **Kazuto:** mira la cama, camina hacia ella, al llegar programa el tablero para qué se desconecte unos días después de qué murió Yuuki.- (Debo asegurarme de que todo salga bien)- terminado de configurar se siente al lado de la cama y agarra el NerveGear.- será un viaje largo- se pone el casco y se acuesta, la cápsula se cierra.- aquí voy, ¡Link Start!

A diferencia del inicio de un NerveGear normal, Kazuto solo veo cómo retroceden los recuerdos de los últimos seis años, a enemigos caídos levantarse de nuevo a personas que vio morir pero se detiene al ver a alguien especial.

 **Kazuto:** te salvaré…- todo se vuelve blanco- sachi.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse en su habitación. Todo está como recordaba la revista con la que se cortó antes de entrar al juegos, el sonido de la voz de suguha despidiéndose. todo era igual. Kazuto agarra su casco y se prepara para regresar a la pesadilla de 10000 jugadores.

 **Kazuto:** Aquì voy!


	2. Esta vez lo haré bien

**-Esta vez lo haré bien-**

Abre los ojos para reencontrarse en el Mundo donde una espada puede llevarte a cualquier parte, donde se siente más vivo que el mundo real. O al menos eso es lo que pensaba antes. Mira a su alrededor para confirmarlo, estaba de vuelta en Sword Art Online. Observa sus manos y aprieta el puño. Mira su alrededor.

 **Kirito:** creo que era por ahì- se pone en marcha, corriendo por la zona de mercaderes, de vez en cuando voltea su cabeza de lado- (¿Donde está?)- sus ojos se asombran al encontrar la figura que buscaba, quiere detenerse, pero recuerda cómo fueron los hechos y sigue su corrida. Y cómo lo predijo, Klein noto su forma de correr. Continua hasta llegar al callejón donde su amigo logró alcanzarlo.

 **Klein:** oye, esa forma de moverse… ¿Eres un Beta Tester?

 **Kirito:** de hecho lo soy, dejame adivinar. Quieres que te dé algunos consejos.

 **Klein:** sorprendido- en realidad si. ¿Cómo lo supiste?¿Te lo piden seguido?

 **Kirito:** no, eres el primero. solo supuse que querias eso cuando me preguntaste esò.

 **Klein:** entonces…

 **Kirito:** te ayudare con gusto.- esas palabras pusieron una gran sonrisa en la cara de Klein.

Cómo la ves anterior, se ubicaron en una llanura un poco alejada del pueblo de los comienzos y al lado de un acantilado. Antes de empezar Kirito se encargó de practicar un poco con Klein antes de combatir con jabalíes. Y cómo lo supuso, Klein no aprendió nada con el entrenamiento, pero con la práctica avanzó más rápido. Se acostaron cerca del borde para descansar un rato, después de todo estuvieron casi toda la tarde cazando jabalíes.

 **Klein:** aaah, estoy tan cansado-bostezando.

 **Kirito:** vamos, si te cansas por combatir contra enemigos tan débiles, ¿Como ganaras el juego?

 **Klein:** pero… ¿Es posible llegar al piso cien?

 **Kirito:** bueno no lo se, pero sera divertido intentarlo.

 **Klein:** tienes razón- se quedan observando la majestuosidad de ese mundo virtual- todavía no puedo creer que pueda existir un lugar así.

 **Kirito:** si te refieres a un mundo virtual, yo diría que SAO no es nada comparado con lo que va a venir después.

 **Klein:** ¿A que te refieres?

 **Kirito:** veras yo estoy interesado en ser programador, no se si de juegos, pero si de una interfaz donde no se pueda diferenciar el mundo real del virtual.

 **Klein:** ¿por qué quieres hacer eso?

 **Kirito:** la razón es personal,pero puede que te la cuente más adelante.

 **Klein:** rayos, mira que dejarme con la intriga- se levanta- bueno, fue un placer Kirito, creo que ya estuve mucho tiempo conectado, además ya pedi una pizza para qué se entregara a las seis y media.

 **Kirito:** ya veo,muy inteligente.

 **Klein:** bien, adios- abre su menú- eh?- Kirito pone cara seria- oye ¿donde esta el Logout?

 **Kirito:** está en la parte inferior del menù principal ¿Por qué?

 **Klein:** es que no me aparece.

 **Kirito:** ¿de qué hablas? si esta… eh!?

 **Klein:** vez, a ti tampoco te aparece. lo habrán cambiado de lugar.

 **Kirito:** debe ser un error del servidor, pero…

 **Klein:** ¿Pero qué?

 **Kirito:** si esto fuera un error, los programadores ya habían hecho un desconectado forzado.

 **Klein:** ¿De qué estás hablando? eh?- empiezan a brillar los dos.- oye qué está…?- desaparecen ambos solo para encontrarse en la plaza central del pueblo de los comienzos- regresamos aquí?

 **Kirito:** Klein, mira.

Se quedan quietos observando cómo un domo rojo aparece alrededor de todos los jugadores presentes y como encima de ellos, de entre manchas goteantes de sangre, aparece un encapuchado. Justo como pasó en un comienzo, Kayaba Akihiko explico la situación de los jugadores, cómo ya murieron más de doscientas personas y dio el espejo de la verdad para mostrar sus verdaderos rostros. Kayaba se retira dejando a todos enojados o asustados. Kirito toma la mano de Klein y se alejan de la multitud y lo lleva a un callejón.

 **Klein:** oye, ¿en serio crees que si se nos termina la vida, en serio moriremos?

 **Kirito:** no puedo responder eso, pero sí sé qué hacer- abre su menú y envía una mensaje a quien tenía enfrente- Dime, conoces a alguien más aquí?

 **Klein:** eh, si.

 **Kirito:** escucha, todos están en pánico, se que trataran de invadir las llanuras y monopolizar a las bestias y quedarse con los tesoros más fáciles. Te diré qué un pueblo más adelante, al lado hay un bosque donde habitan bestias débiles pero que dan muchos puntos de experiencia, está bien si nos reunimos ahí lo más pronto posible?

 **Klein:** estás seguro? esa información es muy valiosa y nosotros somos jugadores con muy poca experiencia.

 **Kirito:** escucha Klein, por su tono de hablar diría que es en serio, entonces necesitamos estar juntos para escapar de esta guillotina.- le da la mano- qué dices?

 **Klein:** aprieta su mano- de acuerdo.

 **Kirito:** bien, te estaré esperando.

Sin decir nada más, Kirito se retira y abandona en pueblo de los comienzos. Mientras va corriendo ve cómo enfrente suyo se materializa un lobo.

 **Kirito:** esta vez- desenfunda su espada- esta vez!- con un movimiento simple de corrida elimina al lobo- ¡los salvaré a todos!

Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que Kayaba dio el anuncio a los jugadores. Este tiempo Kirito junto a Klein y su grupo, cómo fue el plan se fortalecieron rápido y lograron alcanzar el nivel siete. Según el reporte murieron cerca de dos mil jugadores, obviamente él se sentía culpable, ya que de nuevo no pudo hacer nada salvarlos. Siguiendo los hechos, se organiza la primera reunión para combatir al primer boss. La reuniòn sucedió al pie de la letra, primero se formaron las party´s. La diferencia esta vez fue que Kirito no se quedó solo ya que tenía a Klein y sus amigos. En lo que terminaba de confirmar la party, Kirito recordó que asuna se iba a quedar sola. Volteo la cabeza y la encontró, justo donde la vio por primera vez, en medio de las tribunas, encapuchada, se acercó a ella.

 **Kirito:** te dejaron sola?

 **Asuna:** no, simplemente parece que todos ya se conocían y me aparte.

 **Kirito:** sabes, con nuestro niveles actuales le será difícil derrotar al boss del primer piso a un solo player.

 **Asuna:** cómo sabes tanto de mi?

 **Kirito:** a qué te refieres?

 **Asuna:** sabias que era mujer y supiste que era un jugador solitario.

 **Kirito:** bueno, ya te había visto antes, ademas yo tambien soy un solitario.

 **Asuna:** no lo parece, te veías muy cercano a ellos.

 **Kirito:** acaso esta prohibido que un jugador solitario tenga amigos?

 **Asuna:** eres raro, pero tienes razón aceptare estar en un party con ustedes.

 **Kirito:** bien ahì va- y le llega la invitación a Asuna- bien, mucho gusto Asuna.

 **Kirito:** qué quede claro, solo hago equipo contigo para pasar al piso dos, nada más.

 **Kirito:** está bien- de forma sarcástica- (está más a la defensiva de lo que recuerdo).

De arriba de las tribunas se olle un grito de "Alto" y una figura masculina salta al medio del anfiteatro. Era Kibaou que acusó a los Beta Tester de abandonar a los demás jugadores y qué eran los culpables de todas las muertes hasta el momento. Pero aparece Egil defendiendolos, que ellos pusieron de forma pública y gratuita el manual de guia para los primeros pisos de Sword Art Online. Logrando calmar a todos. Esa noche todos se juntaron en la plaza del pueblo para una fiesta pre asalto. Kirito está junto a Klein en un callejón, bebiendo.

 **Klein:** termina un gran sorbo- aah, qué refrescante. no puedo creer que puedan lograr un sabor así en un mundo virtual.- kirito está serio- te sucede algo?

 **Kirito:** eh? no nada, solo estoy preocupado por qué pasará mañana.

 **Klein:** no tienes que preocuparte, la mayoria aqui son de nivel cuatro para abajo,nosotros estaremos bien.

 **Kirito:** no me refiero a eso- Klein se sorprende- soy un Beta Tester, si no puedo ayudar a los demás jugadores, puede que sea cierto que las muertes hasta ahora sean mi culpa.

 **Klein:** callate tonto- le da un suave puñetazo al hombro- puede que sea cierto, los Beta Tester tienen más ventaja por el momento, pero eso no significa que tengas que cargar con toda la culpa. Gracias a ti, ya soy de nivel siete, de esa forma, al ser más fuertes que los demas, tambien tendre culpa si nadie sobrevive mañana. Además estoy seguro que los demás como tú, se sienten igual de culpables.- Kirito solo sonríe ante el consuelo de su amigo.

 **Kirito:** gracias, Klein.- se levanta.

 **Klein:** a donde vas?

 **Kirito:** a conocer un poco mejor a nuestra compañera.

 **Klein:** a te refieres a ella, bueno si la haces más sociable no me opondré.

Kirito cruza la plaza y va por una calle poco iluminada, donde sentada se encontraba la encapuchada Asuna.

 **Kirito:** hola.

 **Asuna:** te había dicho que no quiero una relación contigo.

 **Kirito:** qué fria eres.- se sienta a su lado. en respuesta ella se aleja un poco. y sigue comiendo su pan.- está rico?

 **Asuna:** sabe a pan común. no tiene algún sabor especial.

 **Kirito:** quieres que lo tenga?- saca un frasco de su equipamiento, lo toca y unta el contenido en su pan- ten- se lo pasa.

 **Asuna:** lo toca y lo unta sobre su pan- eh, mantequilla-lo prueba, seguido lo come rápido.

 **Kirito:** parece que te gusto.

 **Asuna:** donde lo compraste?

 **Kirito:** no se compra, en una misión lo gane como parte de la recompensa, pero combinarlo con algo depende de ti.

 **Asuna:** quieres decir que se pueden combinar diferentes sabores?

 **Kirito:** si, existen las habilidades de cocina si quieres entrenarla para comer mejor que lo que venden.

 **Asuna:** ya veo, dime- capta la atención de Kirito- por qué eres bueno conmigo?

 **Kirito:** bueno, estaremos juntos en una misión peligrosa, quería saber si podía confiar en ti.

 **Asuna:** si me cuidas la espalda, yo are lo mismo por ti.- se levanta- si te importa, me ire a dormir- se retira.

 **Kirito:** te veo mañana- observa cómo se va. mira para arriba para ver el cielo falso de estrellas- realmente la ame?

Pasó la noche, y después de alistar todo, el grupo de asalto se dirigió al cuarto de Boss del primer nivel, En las formaciones, el Party de Kirito se encontraba en la parte de atrás.

 **Kirito:** según el plan de batalla, tendremos que apoyar a las demás unidades, a recuperarse cuando den la señal de Switch.

 **Asuna:** Switch?

 **Kirito:** es una señal para cambiar de posición de delantera a posterior. No juegas mucho verdad?

 **Asuna:** a decir verdad, Sword Art Online es mi primer RPG.

 **Klein:** es decir que estamos con una completa novata!?

 **Kirito:** yo no la llamaria asi.

 **Klein:** por qué no?

 **Kirito:** ella es una jugadora solitaria, y si pudo sobrevivir hasta ahora, es prueba suficiente que es fuerte.

 **Klein:** dime,cual es tu nivel?

 **Asuna:** level six.- dejando callado a Klein.

Se encontraban en la entrada al cuarto del jefe de piso.

 **Diabel:** bien escuchen, todos recuerdan el plan de batalla?- recibe un grito de si- bien, será una batalla dura, pero si lo hacemos bien, este será el primer paso hacia la libertad! qué dicen?! ganaremos esta pelea?- otro grito en respuesta, pero esta vez con más intensidad- bien, aquí vamos.

Pasan a un gran salón donde al final de este se veía a un gran monstruo rojo con una espada en su espalda junto a dos monstruos más pequeños a su lados. El batallon, en un grito de valentía,corre hacia el gran monstruo, este envía a sus secuaces, que enseguida entablan pelea con la primera oleada, dejándolos a ellos, el grupo principal se aproxima al jefe, el desenfunda su espada y la choca contra el suelo intentando matar al grupo, rodean al monstruo, pero da una barrida mandando a volar a todos, en ese momento, el grupo de Kirito, salta sobre los caídos y de diferentes direcciones logra aceptar sus cortes directos.

 **Kirito:** Klein! tu y yo! los demás esperen!- haciendo caso, Asuna y los amigos de Klein se apartan de la acción. Kirito y Klein giran alrededor de la bestia, cansado de seguirlos, el monstruo trata de cortar a Klein, pero Kirito salta y clava su espada en la costilla del jefe, se suelta. En su furia, el monstruo, quiere atacar a Kirito, en ese momento Klein da una serie de ataques a las piernas por detrás. Así continuaron, alternando ataque y llamando la atención del Boss. Hasta que esté lanza un rugido que aleja un poco a los dos.

 **Kirito:** Klein! va a cambiar de arma!

 **Klein:** todos! Switch!- los dos retroceden y los demás miembros se lanzan sobre el monstruo y dan una serie de golpes de tres cortadas. De atrás venían Diabel junto a Kibaou y el resto de los jugadores.

 **Kibaou:** buen trabajo, pero no se quedaran con toda la gloria. Switch!- Kirito y su grupo retroceden dejando lugar a los demás qué empiezan varias oleadas de cortes al jefe.

 **Kirito:** bien, parece esta vez no habrá bajas, pero qué!?- observa cómo el jefe libera una onda de viento que manda a volar a la mayoría de los soldados, exceptuado a Diabel y Kibaou. Kibaou trata de defender a su compañero pero es alejado por un puñetazo que quita casi toda su vida. Con Diabel, el monstruo rojo posa su pie sobre él para inmovilizarlo, levanta su gran espada- aaaaaaah!- con ese grito de enojo, Kirito tumba al Boss, liberando al peli azul- no dejaré…- el jefe corre hacia él para contraatacar- ¡No dejare que nadie muera!- el monstruo mueve su espada desde abajo para hacer retroceder a Kirito, es empujado por el ataque, mientras está en aire ve cómo Asuna corre debajo de él para ir contra el Boss, al caer es atrapado por Klein.- gracias.- ve cómo Asuna solo puede esquivar y atacar en lo que retrocede. De nuevo Kirito Grita y corre para cambiar de posición con Asuna, El jefe tiene poca vida, trata de cortar a Kirito por la mitad, el se agacha, carga su espada, de forma rápida la clava en su estómago y crea un gran tajo derrotandolo, haciéndolo desaparecer. Kirito, cae de rodillas, sus amigos van hacia él, en lo que todos los demás celebran la derrota del primer boss, alza la mirada para ver cómo aparece el mensaje de felicitaciones con el premio por el golpe final, el abrigo de medianoche.

 **Klein:** eso fue grandioso, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas.

 **Asuna:** tengo que admitirlo, si no hubieses estado, puede que habría muerto.

De atrás se acerca corriendo Kibaou, Kirito se voltea para que el le de una patada.

 **Klein:** oye, qué te pasa!?- va ayudar a su amigo.

 **Kibaou:** tu, maldito. esos movimientos, predijiste las acciones del jefe.

 **Diabel:** calmate.

 **Kibaou:** no quiero calmarme! es un Betatester, el conocía los movimientos del jefe y no dijo nada, pude morir.

 **Diabel:** yo también estuve a punto de morir! pero no lo fue! gracias a él.

 **Kibaou:** eso no importa, es un beta tester qué nos utilizo para debilitar al jefe y quedarse con las recompensas.

 **Diabel:** las ganancias son uniformes con respecto a quien hizo más daño. si ya lo olvidaste, cuando cambió el patrón de ataque fue a ayudar a los de la primera división.

 **Kibaou:** no lo ven, ese Betatester solo nos utilizo para subir al siguiente piso! cómo sabemos que noy hay otro aquí!?- comenzaron los murmullos difamando la confianza entre ellos, todos estaban nerviosos, Kirito, solo esta dado vuelta con la cabeza gacha.

 **Kirito:** Klein- susurra- debes hacerte más fuerte.

 **Klein:** eh? no entiendo.

Los murmullos fueron callados por una risa malvada que provenía de Kirito.

 **Kirito:** BetaTester? no me compares con esos debiluchos, durante la prueba inicial yo fui quien llegó más lejos que todos, se información de todos los enemigos que hay más arriba, las misiones más fáciles con mayor recompensa.

 **Player 1:** oye eso es trampa, eres cheater.

 **Player 2:** eres un Beater.

 **Kirito:** Beater, eso suena bien- se equipa el abrigo de media noche- bueno ya conseguí lo que quería, me voy- sube las escaleras.

 **Asuna:** espera, cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que pasamos?

 **Kirito:** eres fuerte, se que mejoraras, mi consejo es que te unas a un gremio y seas la heroína qué necesitan todos.

 **Asuna:** dime, cómo sabías mi nombre?

 **Kirito:** cuando formamos una Party, aparece el nombre de tus compañeros debajo de tu barra de vida, deberia estar aqui.

 **Asuna:** je, con que ahìestaba.

Kirito solo se retira dejando con enojo a los demás jugadores. Llega a la puerta del nivel dos y la abre, una luz lo encegueció.

 **Kirito:** ya casi, esperame- cruza las puertas- Sachi.

 **Bien eso es todo por hoy, se que no hay muchos cambios de la serie original pero eso comienza en el siguiente cap, cada día esta historia se hace más popular veamos hasta dónde puede llegar. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. De regreso al callejon

**\- De regreso al callejón-**

 **Kirito:** ( Por la superficie pareciera que estoy cazando monstruos de este bosque, pero no eran criaturas lo que buscaba realmente, si no a un gremio que eran amigos en el mundo real, hablaba de Los gatos negros iluminados por luna)- sigue corriendo por el bosque-( no importa cuantas veces lo repita el nombre me sigue pareciendo poesía pura)- se detiene al oír un grito de ayuda, era una voz femenina, y totalmente inconfundible para él- ahí está- multiplica su velocidad y corre a toda prisa, la luz al final de la arboleda lo sega, ya se encuentra en la salida, desenfunda su espada, salta y da un gran tajo que hace desaparecer al monstruo, guarda su espada y se da vuelta para encontrar lo que buscaba. A esas cinco personas qué buscaba.

 **Keita:** Un brindis por la hermandad de los gatos negros- todos levantan sus copas- y un brindis por Kirito, qué nos ha salvado la vida, salud.

 **Kirito:** ah, salud- dice un poco tímido.

 **Keita:** vamos. Qué pasa con esa cara? esto es por ti.

 **Kirito:** la verdad no fue nada.

 **Sasamaru:** un héroe con modestia. Quién lo diría?- el gremio rio ante el comentario.

 **Kirito:** no merezco ser llamado héroe- dijo en voz baja.

 **Keita:** qué has dicho Kirito? no te escuche bien.

 **Kirito:** ha, no fue nada, solo ideas mias.- fingió una sonrisa y tomó un gran sorbo de su tarro, en lo que observaba con discreción a Sachi, se atraganto un poco cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

 **Sachi:** De verdad estoy muy agradecida, cuando viniste a ayudarnos me sentí realmente feliz.

 **Keita:** venga no llores, nos haces parecer débil frente a nuestro invitado.- voltea hacia Kirito- ella es Sachi, ahora es una usuaria de lanza pero trato de convencerla para se vuelva una usuaria de espada y escudo. Nuestro único usuario de armadura pesada es Ducker y el se encarga de la delantera. Quiero que sachi se encargue de proteger la retaguardia. Pero por el momento tiene el nivel demasiado bajo.

 **Sachi:** oye, dicho así pareciera que soy una inútil. Además no quiero ser usuaria de espada por qué no quiero acercarme a los monstruos demasiado. Me da miedo.

 **Keita:** pero para eso tienes el escudo. Para protegerte.

Kirito solo se quedaba viendo cómo hablaban con tanta confianza cada uno de los miembros de ese pequeño gremio. Eso le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró de nuevo a Sachi y recordó ese Momento donde por culpa de su arrogancia ella perdió la vida. Negó con la cabeza y piensa.

 **Kirito:** (No, ese es el pasado, ahora puedo cambiar eso, ahora estás viva y me encargare de que salgas de este juego)- los ve de nuevo el cómo demostraban la simpatía que tenían. en voz baja dice- en serio los extrañaba- no se dio cuenta que le salia una lagrima por el ojo.

 **Keita:** Kirito? Te encuentras bien?

 **Kirito:** se dio cuenta de su situación y quito su lágrima- estoy bien, solo recordé algo.

 **Keita:** de qué se trataba?

 **Kirito:** creeme no quieres saber.

 **Keita:** bueno, si tu lo dices- guarda silencio por unos momentos- oye Kirito, se que es apresurado pero.- Kirito traga saliva- Te gustaría unirte a nuestro gremio?

 **Kirito:** Keita, yo.- bajé la mirada- ( estoy en un momento decisivo, si me callo de nuevo es muy poco probable que cambie ese resultado. Pero si cuento todo ahora puede que no me acepten ¿Qué puedo hacer?)

 **Keita:** ah no te preocupes, solo pensé en invitarte. Pero si dices eso- cubre su desilusión con una falsa sonrisa.

 **Kirito:** Keita, no he dicho que no.- esa frase dibujo una sonrisa en el líder del gremio.

 **Keita:** entonces…

 **Kirito:** pero no se si decir que si-

 **Keita:** no entiendo.

 **Kirito:** me pongo de pie- hay unas habitaciones arriba, hay algo que tienes que saber de mi- todos me miraron con confusión. Keita se decidió y me acompañó a uno de los cuartos arriba de la taberna.

 **Kirito:** (El paso primero, cuando yo pase me cerré la puerta activando la función de silencio para que nadie oiga nuestra conversación. No era que fuera a contarle datos sobre el futuro, esto solo es algo que me baso en las últimas palabras de el. Había dos camas, el se sentó en la del lado derecho y yo en la otra. Procedí a sentarme)

 **Keita:** no me vengas con tanto misterio, dime que pasa.

 **Kirito:** Keita. Qué dirías si te digo que mi nivel está muy por encima del vuestro?

 **Keita:** bueno, nuestro nivel está de dieciocho y veinte, se que no es muy alto pero es el promedio por el momento para avanzar pisos. Entonces, cuál es tu nivel?

 **Kirito:** mi nivel actual es de cuarenta.

 **Keita:** en serio!? pero ese nivel está a la par con los de la delantera.

 **Kirito:** si no me crees, aquí esta mi perfil- voltea su página de perfil para mostrarle todos sus estad.

 **Keita:** No entiendo, tu dijiste que eras un jugador solitario, me parece imposible que alguien que juegue de esa forma obtenga un nivel tan alto.

 **Kirito:** probablemente hayas escuchado esta palabra- baja la mirada y tragó saliva- yo… soy un Beater.

 **Keita:** Be… Beater?- se pone de pie- eres ese jugador solitario que llegó más lejos que nadie en el Beta Test?

 **Kirito:** si- respondió aun con la cabeza gacha.- Keita, de verdad quiero unirme a tu gremio, pero… solo si tu me aceptas.

 **Keita:** se pone enfrente de Kirito, pone sus manos en los hombros del espadachín negro- de veras!? quieres unirte a nosotros!?- El héroe levantó la mirada para ver a Keita con una mirada de asombro.

 **Kirito:** eh, si.

 **Keita:** bien, esta decidido, desde ahora eres un gato negro iluminado por la luna!- desbordando de felicidad.

 **Kirito:** estas bien con eso?

 **Keita:** por supuesto, estoy más que seguro que con tu ayuda nuestro pequeño gremio podrá ser reconocido como uno de los más grandes.

 **Kirito:** seguro que no hay problema? no hay inconvenientes?

 **Keita:** de qué hablas?. qué alguien de tu calibre quiera unirse nos es un milagro del cielo, es una señal de que podremos salir de este juego.- se calma un poco- dime, Por qué crees qué eso sería un inconveniente?

 **Kirito:** bueno, desde que dieron ese título es normal que los jugadores normales me odien por ser alguien con tanta información.

 **Keita:** era eso? mmm, tienes razón- captando la atención del azabache- cuando nosotros oímos acerca de ti hace un tiempo, sinceramente te deseamos la muerte. Pero, luego lo pense y llegue a la conclusión de que entonces tu serias parte de quienes nos liberen, desde entonces me esforcé ya que ese es mi sueño. Yo… quiero ser el héroe que libere a todos de Sword Art Online.- Kirito vio esos ojos llenos de determinación.

 **Kirito:** se pone de pie- en serio quieres ser un héroe?

 **Keita:** lo digo en serio- haciendo una rabieta.- eh?se anonada al ver la la mano extendida de Kirito.

 **Kiito:** entonces déjame ayudarte, a tu gremio, a ser el mejor de todo SAO.- Keita sonríe y estrecha la mano de Kirito.

Afuera del cuarto, con los oídos pegados a la pared tratando de oír algo, los demás miembros del gremio se desconcertaron cuando a unitono les llegó una notificación a sus bandejas de entrada, todos la abrieron y se pusieron felices al ver que se les informaba que Kirito se acaba de unir al gremio.

 **Tetsuo:** genial, de seguro nos va ayudar mucho.

 **Sasamaru:** pero. No es extraño?

 **Ducker:** qué?

 **Sasamaru:** por qué tanto misterio para que aceptara? Keita había prometido algo?

 **Tetsuo:** tienes razón, y tuvo que pagarle?

 **Sachi:** yo no creo eso.

 **Tetsuo:** por qué?

 **Sachi:** si Kirito-kun fuese ese tipo de persona no nos hubiera salvado, además recuerden cuánto le tuvimos que rogar para que acepte que le invitaramos algo de tomar. Solo basta con verlo para saber qué tipo de persona qué es.- estas frases plasmaron una sonrisa en sus compañeros. Miraron la puerta al percatarse que la perilla comenzaba a girar.

Del otro lado de la puerta.

 **Keita:** ahora que lo pienso.

 **Kirito:** qué pasa?

 **Keita:** creo que hace unos días, Ducker sugirio que aceptemos una misión publicada por un jugador que quería ayuda para dar caza a los beta tester.

 **Kirito:** dices qué podría tratar de entregarme?

 **Keita:** bueno, puede que nos hayas salvado pero dudo que te hayas ganado su confianza al cien por ciento. Además Ducker suele impulsivo cuando se trata de grandes recompensas.

 **Kirito:** mmm, y si lo mantenemos en secreto por ahora?

 **Keita:** supongo que no queda de otra.

 **Kirito:** ayudare en lo máximo que pueda.

 **Keita:** de nuevo, gracias.

Giro por completo la perilla de la puerta y salieron ambos. Obviamente fueron invadidos por las preguntas, de los demás. Cómo excusa, Keita dijo que kirito se unió por qué quiere hacer una misión especial que solo para gremios. Eso bastó para convencerlos.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que kirito se unió nuevamente a ese gremio. Cómo prometio, cada día salían a cazar a lugares específicos en los que se podía conseguir mas Exp en sencillas misiones. Iban por bestias con items valiosos como materiales para forjar equipamiento o pociones de curación de gran efecto. Kirito justificaba esos conocimientos con frases como "Hice esta misión hace mucho" o "Un amigo me contó sobre esto". A pesar de ser sin gracia, sus respuestas, parecían calmar a sus amigos, esto sumado al apoyo continuo de Keita. Así pasaron los días de las primera semana, también era el plan hasta que todos sean lo suficientemente fuertes para ir a las líneas delanteras. Pero al llegar la séptima noche, Keita casi se muere del susto cuando Kirito fue a despertarlo confundiendolo con algún jugador naranja o rojo, Keita se calmo y dejo que Kirito le explicara su intromisión.

 **Kirito:** dime. Quieres ser más fuerte?

 **Keita:** por supuesto.

 **Kirito:** bien, sígueme- se aproxima a la puerta.

 **Keita:** espera- se levanta de la cama- a donde vamos?

 **Kirito:** a las líneas delanteras.

 **Keita:** eh? Pero no tengo el suficiente nivel para pasar del piso 28.

 **Kirito:** sin decir nada abre su menú.

 **Keita:** oye Kirito, no me dejes con la duda. Eh?- nota cómo le llega una notificación de transferencia de equipo, no solo eso también ya tiene ingresado algunas vestimentas que proporcionaba un aumento de nivel- Oye, es enserio!? Este equipamiento se va bastante costoso.

 **Kirito:** no me costó nada, fueron cosas que dejaron caer monstruos del calabozo del piso 30. Pensaba venderlas pero creo que será mejor si te las doy a ti.

 **Keita:** entonces soy el perro al que le das las sobras?- dijo decepcionado.

 **Kirito:** no, no, no simplemente quiero ayudarte en lo más que pueda- todo nervioso, se calma al ver que Keita lanza unas cuantas risas.

 **Keita:** en serio te creíste esa actuación tan mediocre? Solo jugaba contigo… te lo agradesco.-Kirito solo se quedo sorprendido- vamos que la noche no es eterna.- ve cómo Kirito solo está quieto- vamos, no te pongas así solo era una broma.

 **Kirito:** levanta la mirada y lo empuja ligeramente- tu tampoco te creas todo a la primera- sonriendo y sale del cuarto seguido por un Keita feliz- (Así que de esto me perdí la vez pasada cuando no les conte nada)- pensó eso.

El resto de la noche la pasaron en los pisos superiores cazando monstruos por las praderas, para Keita era complicado hacerles frente, pero Kirito le proporcionaba ayuda suficiente para que el líder del gremio pudiera rematar a las bestias y quedarse con los puntos de experiencia y recompensas. Quedaron exhaustos pero Keita logró subir dos niveles en una sola noche. El tiempo se les pasó volando y no notaron que faltaba poco para amanecer. Tuvieron que gastar cristales de teletransportación pero llegaron antes que los demás despertaran. Literalmente cuando al fin se pudieron acostar luego de estar combatiendo toda la noche, sus amigos tocaron las puertas para despertarlos. El plan para ese día era hacer una mision de exploracion de una cueva, pero a mitad de camino ambos se rindieron y dejaron caer dormidos sus cuerpos al piso. El plan se canceló y tuvieron que llevar cargando a Keita y Kirito devuelta a las habitaciones. Cuando despertaron fueron acorralados por los demás con cientos de preguntas y de preocupaciones, Keita aclaró la situación diciendo qué fueron a cazar por la noche, suprimiendo la parte de en qué piso estaban. Duker; Sasamaru y Tetsuo, rodearon a su líder para reprocharle por tratar de hacerse más fuerte a la espalda de los demás. Sachi no se quedó atrás cuando le contaba lo preocupada que estaba cuando lo vio caer a Kirito. Aunque un poco culpable, Kirito realmente se sentía feliz de poder vivir esa situación junto a ellos.


	4. Arigato, Sayonara

**-Arigato sayonara-**

 **Kirito:** Keita! Switch!- con esas palabras, Kirito retrocede dejando lugar a Keita, que con su espada ya cargada da un tajo vertical en medio del monstruo, el caballero endemoniado era un mini boss del piso 25 al que se estaban enfrentado por una misión.

Keita seguía en el aire. Para continuar con el ataque da el mismo tajo vertical solo que de arriba para abajo, dando el golpe en la espalda del caballero. Este se da la vuelta para partir a la mitad al Líder con su espada, pero Kirito salta y usa su habilidad de Espiga de Furor, clavando su espada en la espalda del caballero.

 **Kirito:** ahora!

 **Keita:** ya escucharon!

Ante esa orden los miembros saltaron al ataque del monstruo. Tetsuo y Keita atacaron la cabeza, Sasamaru y Ducker las piernas, y a pesar de su miedo Sachi logró dar unos cortes con su espada a la parte media del caballero. Ya casi se quedaba sin vida, para rematar, Kirito, gira su espada y causa una gran herida que hace gritar al monstruo. Este desaparece en varios cristales. Aparece el letrero de felicitación por concluir la misión. Las recompensas aparecen, fueron la suma de dinero establecida, algunas partes de armadura parecidas al del mini boss, unos ítems de personalización y , para Kirito qué remato al monstruo, una espada llamada buster knight de buenas estadísticas.

 **Tetsuo:** genial, podemos verla?

 **Kirito:** abre su menú- por qué no se lo preguntas a su dueño?- y envía esa espada claymore a keita.

 **Keita:** oye, qué estás haciendo?

 **Kirito:** sin tu ayuda no hubiéramos podido derrotarlo.

 **Keita:** pero tu le hiciste el mayor daño.

 **Kirito:** Keita, un gran líder necesita una gran arma. Yo te debo mucho.

 **Keita:** Kirito.

 **Ducker:** abraza por el cuello a su amigo- vamos, no te hagas modesto, sabes qué la quieres.

Keita solo toca el botón de aceptar y se equipa con su nueva arma.

Ya se encontraban cerca de la salida del bosque, el trayecto fue demasiado tranquilo qué Kirito bostezo la mayoría del tiempo. Se podía visualizar el camino de regreso al pueblo de ese piso. Sachi fue la primera en adelantarse.

 **Sachi:** vamos chicos! No se queden atrás.

 **Sasamaru:** rayos, mira cuánta energía después de una misión así.

 **Ducker:** y la culpas? Si casi no hizo nada.

 **Sachi:** oigan, los escuche!- un poco molesta, pero pronto recuperó su sonrisa.

 **Kirito:** ella tiene razón chicos. Mientras más rápido regresemos más pronto podré descansar.

 **Tetsuo:** Que tu solo piensas en dormir? No pasa día sin que te tires en la pradera a echarte una siesta.

 **Kirito:** bueno lo que pasa es. Eh!?- mira más adelante- Sachi, cuidado!

De entre los arbustos sale una gran figura escuálida que se postra atrás de la chica, ella se da la vuelta para observar a una mantis religiosa con una de sus guadañas lista para cortarlas. Hasta qué Kirito corre a su rescate.

 **Kirito:** Sachi, agachate!

Sachi obedece y se tira al suelo. Kirito prepara su espada para un tajo simple pero potente, lamentablemente la mantis lo mismo. El espadachin negro logra acertar su golpe pero eso no detiene al de la mantis que alcanza el rostro de Kirito, lanzándolo contra un árbol. El solo se pone de pie otra vez, se hace notar una gran herida virtual en su mejilla izquierda. Sachi logra salir de la escena. El insecto se recompone y da un gran aullido.

 **Kirito:** solo eres un perro que no ladra y no muerde.

Kirito corre hacia él, la mantis hace lo mismo con sus manos navaja ya arriba, Kirito se lanza al piso y derrapa entre las piernas del monstruo para cortar la pierna izquierda, haciendo que se arrodille. Sin perder tiempo, el azabache, desde atrás da un un corte potente y corta la pierna faltante provocando que caiga sobre su espalda. Kirito salta, en el aire se prepara y con un grito clava su espada en el pecho de la caída bestia. Esta no tarda en desaparecer en cristales virtuales. Kirito solo enfunda su espada.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun!- corre hacia él, se da vuelta y recibe un abrazo de la chica.

 **Kirito:** sachi.

 **Sachi:** de veras lo lamento- a punto de llorar.

 **Kirito:** vamos, no es para tanto- sonriendo para calmarla.

 **Sachi:** pero, tu rostro.

 **Kirito:** ah, no hay problema se regenerara en un rato.

 **Sachi:** estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa.

 **Kirito:** la aparta un poco y acaricia su cabeza- no te preocupes, yo no moriré, además ese era un monstruo débil.

 **Keita:** no te culpes por todo, Sachi. Cualquiera puede ser sorprendido por un monstruo camuflado.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron haciendo simples misiones de recados cotidianos cómo traer manzanas, cosechar, pescar o encontrar al hijo de un NPC. Todo lo disponible para poder comer esa noche. Y así llegó el final del día, como de costumbre Kirito se dirigió a los pisos superiores para mantenerse en niveles elevados. Esta vez Keita se quedó, porque debía practicar las habilidades de la espada nueva antes de usarla en una pelea real. Ahora, Kirito, se encontraba en una pradera de unos niveles arriba, se encontraba ahí para cazar lobos. Cuando llegó a la zona de bestias se sorprendió al ver a un grupo ya ahí. Se trataba del grupo de Klein, Kirito no dudo en acercarse para saludar, ahí Klein lo noto y se aproximo a él.

 **Klein:** hola, Kirito. Tiempo sin verte.

 **Kirito:** si, veo que has mejorado.

 **Klein:** bueno es eso o quedarse aquí para siempre. Por cierto ¿Qué haces por aquí?

 **Kirito:** ¿no es obvio? me tengo que hacer más fuerte.

 **Klein:** veo que te has vuelto más alegre.

 **Kirito:** tu crees? ahora que lo pienso estoy muy enérgico últimamente.

 **Klein:** ese gremio te sienta muy bien.

 **Kirito:** supongo.

 **Klein:** me corrijo.

 **Kirito:** eh?

 **Klein:** esa tal Sachi te sienta bien- dijo con una sonrisa incitadora, haciendo ruborizar a Kirito.

 **Kirito:** no, no entiendo de qué hablas- volteando para otro lado.

 **Klein:** tranquilo, no hace falta que me lo ocultes.

 **Kirito:** tu si que eres…- a punto de enojarse, pero suena una notificación de mensaje la abre.

 **Klein:** ¿sucede algo?

 **Kirito:** lo siento Klein, tengo que irme- corre de regreso al pueblo cercano. dejando solo a Klein.

 **Klein:** rayos, mira qué huir a la primera oportunidad- regresa con su grupo.

kirito al fin llega al piso 11, donde se hospedaba junto con el gremio. La notificación decía qué Sachi había escapado. Apenas el aprecio por el portal del pueblo, empezó a correr. No estaba corriendo a ciegas, ya conocía este evento, no hay necesidad de activar rastreo. A pesar de saber dónde se encuentra su amiga, no duda en ir lo más rápido posible. Ya puede visualizar la entrada al desnivel de las alcantarillas, salta y queda a un lado del paso del agua. La ve, ahí sentada, con unas pocas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. ella levanta la mirada para verlo a él. Kirito se acerca y se sienta a unos pocos metros de ella.

 **Kirito:** hola.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun.

 **Kirito:** ¿qué haces aquí?

 **Sachi:** lo siento, por mi culpa hoy… tu…

 **Kirito:** ¿es por eso? ya te dije que no hay problema.

 **Sachi:** pero.

 **Kirito:** no te preocupes, ya te dije que no moriré, ni tu tampoco- él mira la luna por unos momentos.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun. ¿qué te parece si escapamos?

 **Kirito:** ¿de que?

 **Sachi:** del gremio, del peligro… de Sword Art Online.

 **Kirito:** si sugieres un suicidio doble, te informo que ya tengo otros planes, además se que no harás- dijo con total calma.

 **Sachi:** Supongo que tienes razón, si pudiera suicidarme ya lo habría hecho.

 **Kirito:** por favor dime.

 **Sachi:** ¿El qué?

 **Kirito:** cada dia veo que ocultas algo, por favor dime.

 **Sachi:** yo… en realidad nunca quise salir del pueblo de los inicios. Es decir, si es un juego ¿Por qué debemos morir?¿Cual es el significado de que exista un mundo así?

 **Kirito:** yo tambien me pregunto eso, pero a mi parecer el creador busca una respuesta en nosotros.

 **Sachi:** decir qué estamos así por el capricho de un loco no me anima mucho sabes.

 **Kirito:** Sabes Sachi. Seria lindo si tu y yo huyeramos del gremio,

 **Sachi:** eh?- un poco ruborizada- ¿De qué hablas?

 **Kirito:** hablo de que ambos renunciemos a seguir con el juego y tengamos una vida pacífica, solo nosotros dos.

 **Sachi:** e eh eh etto- algo nerviosa.

 **Kirito:** hay algunos lugares bastantes agradables. En el piso 15 hace frío, pero las nevadas son cálidas. En el piso 25 el clima es agradable casi todo el tiempo, se que hay un gran lago en el que se respira paz. El piso 22 es un verano constante, pero creo que son algo caros los precios por ahi. ¿Qué te parece?

 **Sachi:** eh eeh, Kirito yo.

 **Kirito:** solo era juego. Para mi sería difícil quedarme sentado y dejar que otros peleen por mi.

 **Sachi:** ya veo, solo era juego- pone una sonrisa triste.

 **Kirito:** una vez conocí a alguien como tu, aquí en SAO. Era bastante parecida a ti. Era tímida, no era muy valiente y tampoco quería abandonar las zonas seguras.

 **Sachi:** si se parece bastante a mi. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

 **Kirito:** sucedió lo ella predijo, yo…-aprieta su hombro con su puño- no pude protegerla.

 **Sachi:** ¿dices que si sigo como ahora voy a morir?

 **Kirito:** cuando ella murió, murió con una sonrisa. Con sus últimas palabras me dio la fuerza para continuar adelante. A pesar de que el miedo me detenga tengo que llegar al final.

 **Sachi:** eres muy valiente. Y has pasado por tanto. Pero… ese eres tu, yo soy muy débil.

 **Kirito:** no te cuento esto para que seas más fuerte, te lo digo para que seas valiente y confíes. En Keita, en el gremio, en qué saldrás de este mundo… en mi.

 **Sachi:** Kiri...

 **Kirito:** nunca te dejare morir.

 **Sachi:** yo.

 **Kirito:** Tu nunca moriras, te prometo que saldrás con vida de este juego.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun.

 **Kirito:** yo te protegeré siempre.

 **Sachi:** se pone de pie y se acerca al chico, al estar frente a él se agacha y lo abraza, con unas leves lágrimas. Kirito devuelve el abrazo.- gracias.

Ambos salieron del acuífero. Kirito informó, por medio de mensaje, que encontró a Sachi y que se dirigen a la taberna. Se encontraban cerca, solo a unas cuadras del destino. A pesar de que ella se pegó a su brazo, Kirito estuvo tranquilo la mayoría del trayecto. Por el contrario, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero no se quería despegar de él.

 **Sachi:** dime, Kirito-kun.

 **Kirito:** ¿Qué sucede?

 **Sachi:** tu… has… tenido una no no novia.

 **Kirito:** eh!?- se altera un poco- ¿A Qué viene esa pregunta?

 **Sachi:** bueno, solo me dio curiosidad.- roja y temblorosa- además, alguien tenía que romper el silencio.

 **Kirito:** a sí que era eso.- calmandose- bueno, te mentiría si digo que no tuve una novia.

 **Sachi:** ¿en serio?- con una aura un poco oscura.

 **Kirito:** o oye me estas apretando el brazo.

 **Sachi:** eh? Vaya, lo siento- con una sonrisa falsa.

 **Kirito:** (tu no lo sientes) como decía. Si tuve una, pero no funciono.

 **Sachi:** ¿Qué pasó?

 **Kirito:** no lo se, simplemente me desperté un día, ella me llamó para juntarnos y cuando la vi. No lo se. Ya no la veía como antes. Después pensé en nuestra relación y me di cuenta que solo fue un simple me gustas. No importa desde qué ángulo lo viera, todo lo vivimos fue un momento fugaz. Que nuestro único lazo era un mero interés en el otro.

 **Sachi:** ¿terminaste con ella?

 **Kirito:** esa era mi forma de pensar, no sabía lo que ella pensaba. Pero no podía mantenerla en una relación sin sentimiento. Lo dije como pude sin poner ninguna excusa, que no sentía lo mismo que antes, resalte sus buenas características. Pero lo inevitable llegó. Aun recuerdo esas lágrimas, eran más filosas que cualquier espada. Me insultó, me hizo cargar con toda la culpa de lo que habíamos logrado y me reprocho por haberla ilusionada. Por último me dio un puñetazo en la cara, solo lo acepte por qué sabía qué me lo merecía. Al final ella solo se fue. Los siguientes días no hablaba con mis amigos, no era posible ya que teníamos el mismo círculo de amistad. Un día me encontré con ellos de casualidad, me invitaron a pasear por ahí. Se notaba como trataban de animarme, cualquier cosa que se relaciona con ella era simplemente desviada. Al final solo se queda conmigo mi amigo más cercano. Tuvimos una charla seria sobre lo qué pasó. El no defendió a nadie, solo me dijo qué era lo normal. Pregunte si hice bien en hacerlo. Me dijo que era mejor en ese momento antes de que la cosa se pusiera más seria. Pero que también era un tonto por dejar ir a una chica por ella. Era consciente de ello.

 **Sachi:** ya veo. Es algo triste que una relación acabe.

 **Kirito:** y tu?

 **Sachi:** eh!?

 **Kirito:** ya te conté mi historia. Ahora es tu turno.

 **Sachi:** bu bueno yo eeeh. Yo… nunca tuve novio.

 **Kirito:** en serio? Pero eres una chica tan linda.

 **Sachi:** ¿¡en serio crees eso!?

 **Kirito:** eh, si- volteo para el lado contrario con vergüenza- cómo sea continua.

 **Sachi:** así es, nunca tuve una pareja… De hecho nunca tuve muchos amigos de niña. Se podría decir que era una desadaptada ya que siempre me resultaba difícil iniciar una conversación

 **Kirito:** y los chicos?

 **Sachi:** a ellos los conocí cuando me uní al club de informática en la preparatoria. En realidad iba con Sasamaru a la misma clase, pero no nos hablábamos muchos.

 **Kirito:** ¿Y qué hay de Keita? Ustedes son muy unidos.

 **Sachi:** él es quien me trataba mejor que nadie cuando entre al club. Fue ahí cuando me atrajeron los MMORPG. Yo tenía una habilidad nata para ese tipo de juegos. Esos tiempos eran muy divertidos.

 **Kirito:** ya veo. También yo era un poco antisocial en la secundaria. Encontré los videojuegos de ese tipo y como que me sentía un poco mejor.

 **Sachi:** veo que somos algo parecidos.

 **Kirito:** si- se quedan en silencio por unos momentos- ah, llegamos.

 **Sachi:** me disculpo por preocuparlos a todos.

 **Kirito:** aún es temprano para disculpas. espera a entrar.

 **Sachi:** creo que si.- se propone a entrar pero Kirito la toma de la mano- ¿Ki Kirito-kun?

 **Kirito:** guardarías un secreto?

 **Sachi:** eh? si.

 **Kirito:** se queda en silencio unos segundos- se qué voy a cometer un tabú de los videojuegos pero...

 **Sachi:** qué sucede?

 **Kirito:** Kirigaya Kazuto, ese es mi nombre.

 **Sachi:** je, jijiji.

 **Kirito:** ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

 **Sachi:** es solo que usas la primera parte de tu apellido y la última de tu nombre.

 **Kirito:** qué tiene eso de gracioso?- dijo con cara de reproche.

 **Sachi:** mi nombre es Sayumi Kachi- esa palabras lo dejan perplejo.

 **Kirito:** tienes razón, es muy gracioso. es un lindo nombre.

 **Sachi:** si- se miran a los ojos un instante.

 **Kirito:** creo que los estamos haciendo esperar.

Pasan por la puerta donde unas mesas al fondo estaban sus amigos. no tardaron en abrumar a Sachi con su preocupación. Omitiendo su charla sentimental, contaron que ella se sentía culpable por lo que pasó ese día. En respuesta le dijeron que no se aflija por detalles, que lo importa es que estén juntos, todos. no pudo impedir el llanto. Esa noche Kirito se encontraba revisando su estado cuando sonó la puerta de su cuarto.

 **Kirito:** ha. pase.- por la puerta pasa Sachi, con un pijama simple.- Sachi, estas bien?  
 **Sachi:** s si, solo no podía dormir.- tratar de mirar a Kirito pero su timidez la obliga a desviar la vista- pu puedo dormir aquí?  
 **Kirito:** n no hay problema.

ambos se acuestan sobre la cama, qué para ser individual es bastante grande para los dos. En primera instancia están de espalda.

 **Sachi:** Kirito, ¿estas despierto?

 **Kirito:** si.

 **Sachi:** ¿en serio crees que podremos salir de aquí?

 **Kirito:** se da la vuelta en sincronía con ella- yo te prometo que saldras de este juego, te lo aseguro.

 **Sachi:** sonríe y se ruboriza algo- gracias.- se toman de las manos- sabes? tu idea de vivir en un lugar tranquilo… es muy linda.- se propuso dormir.

 **Kirito:** paso un rato y seguían con sus manos unidas- yo no mentía sobre eso- y cierra los ojos. y queda dormido.

 **Sachi:** ya lo sabia- fingiendo dormir.

Pasaron los días y la relación entre ellos se hizo más cercana al punto que dormir en la misma cama era normal. Ella se hizo más valiente y no dudaba tanto en las peleas. Kirito estaba feliz por eso y la ayudaba a mejorar cada vez que ella pedía. Los días que no estaban haciendo alguna misión, pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos, ya sea un recado de compras, un pedido del momento de algún NPC o un simple paseo. No importaba la situación ellos solo quería estar juntos, pero a pesar de sus sentimientos ninguno tenía el valor de ir más allá de una amistad. Ella temía que el siguiera en duelo por su antigua relación y qué no aceptara sus sentimientos por no ser correspondidos. En cuanto a él, tampoco estaba seguro si lo siempre sintió por ella es amor o culpa.

Ya eran finales de mayo de 2023, y Keita pido una reunión del gremio. Se habían juntado en su habitación.

 **Sasamaru:** vamos, di de una vez por qué nos llamaste. ¿Has conseguido información de alguna misión interesante?

 **Keita:** de hecho quería informarles que ya hemos reunido más de 200.000 Golds.

 **Ducker:** en serio?! Así podremos comprar una nueva sede para el gremio.

 **Tetsuo:** ¿Por qué no lo utilizamos para aumentar nuestro equipamiento? si mal recuerdo a Sachi le hace falta una actualización.

 **Sachi:** no, me conformo con lo que tengo.

 **Keita:** lo siento Tetsuo, pero una sede para nosotros nos dará una mayor reputación, además si queremos mejorar nuestro equipamiento solo tenemos que usar los materiales de nuestra bodega.

 **Ducker:** ya escuchaste, yo gane.

 **Keita:** bueno esta tarde iré, solo ire a vender algunas cosas viejas y ver qué podemos comprar. Luego vendre aqui para que decidamos cuál comprar.

Kirito se quedó serio mirando la reunión. Aunque para los demás sea un momento de alegría, sabía que iba a pasar si no hacia algo. Así pasó la mañana, todos ya estaban reunidos para despedir a Keita, ya se había tomado la decisión, será un edificio modesto a las afueras del pueblo de los inicios.

 **Keita:** bueno ya me voy, Portal Pueblo de los inicios.- desaparece en un brillo.

 **Ducker:** oigan, qué les parece si vamos a cazar para conseguir un poco dinero?

 **Sachi:** si para los muebles.

 **Kirito:** no creen que deberíamos esperar aquí a Keita?

 **Ducker:** va a tardar un buen rato.¿Qué dice chicos?

 **Sasamaru:** me parece una buena idea, así decoramos un poco el nuevo lugar.

 **Sachi:** yo no tengo problemas en ir.

 **Ducker:** venga Kirito, qué necesitaremos tu ayuda.

 **Kirito:** supongo que si- un pensamiento cruza por su mente- está bien, si ese es plan vayamos al bosque.

 **Ducker:** al bosque? eres de nivel 1? hay que ir a la mazmorra del piso 27.

 **Kirito:** pero por qué no mejor en el lugar de siempre?

 **Ducker:** bueno allá se consigue más recompensas más rápido.

 **Kirito:** entonces, ¿por qué no en el laberinto de este piso?

 **Ducker:** qué te pasa hoy? parece que tienes miedo. ocurre algo?

 **Kirito:** bueno eh oido historias de que muchos jugadores han muerto en ese laberinto, mejor vayamos a otro.

 **Ducker:** Kirito- pone su mano en el hombre de el- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré. ahora vamos!- se pone en marcha seguido por el resto.

 **Kirito:** eh? ah esperenme!

No pudo evitar que fueran a ese lugar. Al principio estaba todo bien, una ordinaria cacería. Después se altero al ver la puerta maldita. Primero trato de guiar a los demás por otro camino pero fue inútil.

 **Ducker:** miren por ahí- se acerca y toca la pared con el brillo para activar la puerta oculta- miren, un tesoro.

 **Kirito:** se pone entre Ducker y la puerta- espera.

 **Ducker:** qué pasa?

 **Kirito:** no te parece algo extraño esta situación?

 **Ducker:** de que hablas? Si encontrar estas habitaciones es normal.

 **Kirito:** solo en los pisos 1 a 25. Después de eso no aparecen.

 **Ducker:** exacto. Es un día de suerte si la encontramos en esta zona. Apártate de una vez- quiere toca a Kirito pero él toma su brazo.

 **Kirito:** lo digo en serio. Los jugadores de los que hable la mayoría murieron en habitaciones como esta- serio.

 **Ducker:** libera su brazo y con algo de enojo dice- esto no es gracioso, déjame pasar.- en respuesta solo consigue una mirada enojada de Kirito- aah- suspira- esta bien, si eso crees no pasamos.

 **Kirito:** hasta qué escuchas razones- más relajado.- entonces regrese…- es apartado del lugar por Ducker.

 **Ducker:** lo siento Kirito, te quedas sin parte del tesoro- de forma burlona.

 **Kirito:** espera! Lo digo en serio!- corre para detenerlo.

 **Tetsuo:** oigan chicos!- va con ellos

 **Sasamaru:** oye Ducker esto tiene mala pinta- se une a la corrida.

 **Sachi:** o o oigan!- entra al cuarto.

Al momento que ella entra, Kirito quiere retroceder para sacarla a ella de la habitación pero en ese momento ducker abre el cofre. Kirito se altera en lo que el cuarto se pone de color rojo. Ahora aparecen varios golems de piedra y enanos con picos.

 **Kirito:** (maldición, acaso no podré cambiar nada?) Gah!- es sorprendido por unos de los enanos que clava su pico en la espalda de él. No tardó en desenfundar su espada y cortar al pequeño enemigo.

El pudo con algunos de ellos de un tajo, pero no era caso con sus compañeros de más bajo nivel.

 **Ducker:** rayos. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

 **Sasamaru:** es tu culpa por tan imprudente. Ah- es golpeado atrás por uno de los golems.

 **Kirito:** Sasamaru!- corre a su rescate y destruye a la criatura de piedra.

 **Ducker:** rayos- saca un cristal de teletransportación para poder huir, pero no funciona.- qué le pasa a esta cosa?

 **Kirito:** ni lo intentes- sigue contraatacando- esta es una zona anti-cristales.

 **Ducker:** eh!?

 **Kirito:** ha! Ducker abajo!- uno de los golems trata de atacar al rubio, él se agacha por orden

de Kirito, el llega a tiempo y con tajo directo, desaparece el golem.

 **Ducker:** llorando en el piso-Kiri Kiri, yo yo los conde. Genh!?- es agarrado del cuello de su vestimenta.

 **Kirito:** ahora escuchame pedazo de miedoso, tu saldras de aqui, todos lo harán. Pero solo si sigues mis órdenes ¿¡entendido!?- dijo enojado.

 **Ducker:** s si!

 **Kirito:** rápido, todos al centro!- sin perder tiempo da un recorrido liberando a los demás de problemas. Y regresa al centro.

 **Ducker:** es el primero en unirse al espadachín negro- qué están esperando?

Obedeciendo todos se juntan en el centro del cuarto.

 **Kirito:** de espaldas! No dejen que ninguno se acerque a sus compañeros, tratan de predecir sus movimientos- haciendo caso forman un círculo en el que no se alejan demasiado solo para atacar. El plan funciona, apoyándose mutuamente logran reducir a la mayoría de los enemigos.- (Bien, si esto continua asi… eh?) Cuidado arriba!- justo por encima de ellos se materializa uno de los enemigos, esta va primero por Tetsuo, el solo se queda con miedo. Kirito con enojo va y dice- cómo si lo fuera a permitir!- dar un tajo vertical para rematar clavando su espada en el golem.

 **Tetsuo:** el reacciona- gracias Kirito.

 **Kirito:** no te distraigas!- su compañero se da la vuelta para ver a los enanos por atacar, nuevamente es salvado por Kirito.- concentrate.

 **Tetsuo:** si.

Divididos de nuevo, solo con la diferencia de qué hay menos enemigos pero eso no quita el peligro. Haciendo uso de su velocidad, Kirito logra dar apoyo a sus compañeros. Cuando al fin cree que podrá lograrlo esta vez, del techo sale una esfera de luz que va iluminando a todos los presentes, pasa por todos, se queda iluminando los unos segundo, se oye un sonido de negación y pasa al siguiente.

 **Kirito:** ¿Qué es esa cosa?

La Luz al fin llega a Sachi y se torna de color negro, al igual que los ojos de los enemigos qué paran de atacar.

 **Tetsuo:** qué está pasando?

 **Kirito:** no entiendo que pa… Sachi rapido ven acá!- en ese momento los enemigos se reactivan y se dirigen en dirección a Sachi.- Chicos! Esa cosa identificó a Sachi como la más débil! Hay que protegerla!- con esas palabras los chicos fueron al rescate de su compañera que con miedo bloqueaba lo más que podía los ataques de los monstruos, uno de los seres de piedra da un golpe qué hace tirar su báculo a la chica, ella cae al piso con temor en sus ojos observa cómo los enemigos alrededor ya están listos para darle un golpe conjunto.

 **Kirito:** Saaaaaachiii!- con ese grito salta y aterriza encima de ella, sin pisarla. Da un corte vertical de 360° y acaba con la mayoría de los monstruos alrededor y a los demás los hace retroceder, justo donde estan los demas chicos que se encargan de rematarlos. Kirito se une a ellos para acabar con el resto de los enemigos. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas ellos cuatro logran acabar con todos los enemigos.

Ya no había enemigos pero el cuarto todavía tenía ese tono rojo.

 **Sasamaru:** oye. No debería abrirse el cuarto si ya derrotaste a todos monstruos?

 **Kirito:** entonces aún falta- dijo serio- miren.

Hace notar cómo del techo vuelve a aparecer esa esfera de luz. Esta vez ilumina a los cinco a la vez. Se vuelve a ir dejando abrir cinco puertas en el techo de donde salen cinco gólems. Estos eran diferentes, eran más grandes, con cuatro brazos y espadas en estos. Varios combates individuales comenzaron. Los monstruos estaban al mismo nivel que Kirito, lo que complicaba a todos. En especial a Sachi que había perdido su bastón, ella solo retrocedía y apenas podía esquivar los golpes. En ese momento se resbala con su bastón y cae al suelo, el enemigo en frente de ella levanta su brazo espada derecho superior. Ella ya puede ver su muerte y cierra los ojos.

 **Kirito:** ¡Sachi!- corre hacia ella y prepara su ataque. Se encuentra a un paso del golem que está a punto de matar a Sachi. El monstruo baja su brazo. Kirito llega tarde y no puede cortar al enemigo. Dejando perplejos a Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru y a Sachi. El golem corto la mano derecha de Kirito provocando que deje caer su espada. Eso no lo detiene, da una vuelta y acierta una patada en el estómago del monstruo.- Sachi, tu bastón- sin titubear la chica le entrega su arma principal al joven de pelo negro. el guerrero de piedra se recupera y Kirito va hacia él y , con su mano izquierda, golpea las piernas del golem,haciendo que caiga, el no duda en saltar clavar en la espalda de la criatura el bastón sin filo.- ¡Tetsuo, cuidado!- detrás del mencionado su golem se dispone a atacar, pero Kirito lanza el bastón y lo incrusta en la parte media izquierda del monstruo, lamentablemente el arma de la chica se deshace. Eso no detiene a Kirito de continuar peleando solo con sus pies, es rápido y puede hacer retroceder al enemigo, pero el daño que provocaba no era suficiente.

 **Tetsuo:** ¡Kirito, Ten!

El entrega su cuchillo a Kirito, este lo recibe con su mano restante, da tres cortes directos en el pecho del golem, remata clavando el arma en la cabeza y lo incrusta con una patada hacia abajo. De nuevo el arma caduca. Entonces Sasamaru pasa su espada al azabache. La utiliza para cortar al tercer golem por la mitad, al no ser suficiente, gira y usa una combinación de cinco cortes, desmembrando al enemigo por completo. Kirito nota cómo Ducker se encuentra en peligro, va en su ayuda, quiere terminar rápido con un tajo desde arriba, pero el golem lo bloquea, haciendo retroceder a Kirito. No se inmuta y se propone a contraatacar de nuevo, va primero por la derecha y es bloqueado, intenta por la izquierda pero es imposible, con los cuatro brazos que tiene es difícil atacar por los frentes horizontales. Se distrae por segundos y no nota cómo una de esos brazos está por lastimarlo. Reacciona y lo bloquea, pero el golpe deshace su espada y logra dar contra él bajando su barra de vida al 10% alejándose un poco. Se levanta de nuevo.

 **Ducker:** ¡Kirito!

Recibe el mazo de su compañero. Corre hasta el monstruo, este trata de decapitarlo, Kirito se desliza por el suelo con sus rodillas, evade el brazo, usa el mazo para romper la pierna del golem, cae y para acabar con el Kirito salta y destruye la cabeza de ser de piedra.

 **Kirito:** (van cuatro, falta uno) huh!?- mira a su alrededor y nota cómo falta el golem con que peleaba en primer lugar, inspecciona con sus ojos y no lo encuentra- qué!? Sachi,ven al centro!- ella se pone a correr, sin embargo detrás de ella se abre una puertas oculta de dónde sale el golem restante, Kirito deja caer su mazo en lo que recuerda la primera vez que la vio morir, sus ojos se tornan amarillos y acelera a toda velocidad se dirige al golem, de su mano amputada surge un fuego eléctrico- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A SACHI!- con esas palabras toma a Sachi de la espalda, la aparta del camino, el golem se prepara y atraviesa a Kirito en el pecho, El no se detiene y con su mano ya preparada golpea el torso del monstruo ocasionando que se abra un gran agujero en el tórax del golem.

El monstruo desaparece. Pero la heridas de Kirito son demasiadas. Su barra de vida está en 3% y desciende lentamente. Detrás de él, sus amigos están asustados por el resultado que viene. A su lado está Sachi a punto de llorar. el cae arrodillado y deja rendir su cuerpo.

 **Sachi:** Kiri…

 **Kirito:** Arigato, Sayonara.


	5. La espadachín Oscura

**-La Espadachina oscura-**

Han pasado 7 meses desde los acontecimientos del cuarto maldito. En estos momentos una chica de cabellos azul oscuro, se encontraba sentada en una banca de la plaza central de la ciudad del piso 49. Lleva puesto una capa color negra con detalles polar en los bordes. Tiene la mirada baja. En el banco atras de ella se sienta una encapuchada. La chica inicial levanta la mirada haciendo notar qué es una Sachi con los ojos muertos.

 **Sachi:** llegas tarde.- dice sin voltear.

 **Argo:** tranquilizate, tengo la informacion que me pediste.

 **Sachi:** entonces, informame.

 **Argo:** el jefe conocido como "Nicolás el renegado" aparecerá debajo de un gran pino en medio del bosque a la media noche y tendrás una hora para derrotarlo.

 **Sachi:** ¿Y te haces llamar informante?

 **Argo:** te estoy enviando la ubicación exacta.- Sachi recibe un mapa de la zona donde aparecerá el jefe del evento. Argo se levanta y se pone en marcha, pero se detiene antes de alejarse- ¿en serio te arriesgaras por un simple rumor?

 **Sachi:** no tengo otra opción.

 **Argo:** el tambien fue mi amigo de la Beta Test. No estoy segura que le gustaría verte arriesgarte de la forma en la que haces desde hace un tiempo.

 **Sachi:** él haría lo mismo.

 **Argo:** supongo, nos vemos- se va de la escena.

Ya faltaba una hora para las doce de la noche y Sachi estaba en una habitación de una posada de la ciudad de ese piso. Se encontraba equipándose con atuendos anti frío, estas vestimentas eran de color negro y se equipo con una espada larga de una mano.

 **Sachi:** (es muy poco probable que consiga el item, también es alta la posibilidad que muera, pero si lo consigo… Kirito-kun)- por su mente pasaban las memorias de hace meses. Cómo ella y su grupo salieron del cuarto anti cristales, cómo Keita contó la verdad de Kirito y recordó lo amargo qué fueron esos días. No pasó mucho tiempo después de eso cuando decidió escapar del gremio y volverse una jugadora solitaria. El primer mes no paraba de llorar por las noches, sentir vacía la cama la destrozaba. Trato de quitarse la vida un par de veces, pero siempre recordaba su charla en las alcantarillas. Fue uno de esos días cuando se empezó a quedar sin dinero y sabía que si no volvía al juego, no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo y como pasó tiempo desde que salió a cazar, sin mencionar qué era la primera vez que lo hacía sola. Reviso su inventario antes de salir y noto algo que no vio antes, era que el equipo común de Kirito se encontraba ahí. Recordó entonces que tenían un inventario en común donde guardaban cosas primordiales. Le pareció raro encontrar ese equipo, además era uno que aumentaba mucho las estadísticas, supuso que Kirito simplemente se quedó sin espacio en su inventario personal. Decidió tomarlo como una señal de su amado difunto. Desde entonces se ha esforzado para hacerse más fuerte y cuando se enteró de la recompensa del evento de Navidad apenas dormía. Así pasaron los 7 meses de luto de Sachi.- (No me importa si muero, así al menos pagaría por mi debilidad de ese entonces, el murio por que yo fui demasiado débil)- sale del cuarto.

Ya casi era medianoche, Sachi estaba en bosque nevado, cerca del lugar que fue informada por Argo. Cuando se aproxima al gran pino nota cómo aparecen transportados los integrantes del gremio Fuurinkazan. Sachi mira con indiferencia cómo Klein se le acerca.

 **Sachi:** me siguieron?

 **Klein:** lo siento si.- él y su equipo se alteran al ver cómo Sachi se prepara para desenvainar su espada- ah espera, creo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es…

 **Sachi:** te llamas Klein, y Kirito fue tu primer amigo dentro de este mundo- Klein se quedó atónito ante los conocimientos de la chica- te lo advierto, no tendré piedad solo por que simpatizaban con el.

 **Klein:** oye, no quiero pelear contigo, si quieres te ayudamos contra el jefe y dividimos las recompensas.

 **Sachi:** lo siento, esto es algo que tengo qué hacer sola… parece que a ti también te siguieron- dice indicando la aparición de la hermandad de los dragones divinos. Sachi prepara su espada- no tengo tiempo para esto.

En ese momento Klein y su grupo se posicionan entre ella y los soldados.

 **Klein:** tu ve, nosotros los entretenemos.

 **Sachi:** acepto su ayuda, pero no les debo nada- con esas frías palabras entra en la zona del evento.

Se escuchan los cascabeles sobre el enorme árbol. Sachi observa cómo va pasando un trineo y de este se visualiza cómo salta una gran figura. Está aterriza enfrente de Sachi y se hace notar qué es un colosal cascanueces vestido de Santa Claus. Da un gran rugido con sus chirriantes mandíbulas.

 **Sachi:** haces mucho ruido.

La pelea de Klein contra los dragones Divinos término sin ninguna baja para ambos bandos. Los soldados se retiraron bastantes heridos. Ahora sale Sachi con su mirada sin vida que era habitual en estos momentos. Se acerca a Klein y pasa el premio del evento. Klein toca el ítem para ver sus características y lee que solo sirve para alguien que ha muerto en un plazo de diez segundos.

 **Sachi:** usalo la próxima vez que veas a alguien morir enfrente tuyo.- comienza su lenta retirada.

 **Klein:** se pone de pie- tu... tu... tienes que vivir. Kirito siempre me contaba cómo disfrutaba el tiempo junto a ti. No paraba de decir lo cálido que se sentía cuando estaba cerca tuyo. Siempre decía qué te sacaría de aquí. Así que… por favor... sobrevive.

A pesar de estar dada vuelta, se notaba cómo varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Se retiró sin decir nada.

Estaba con unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejilla. Tenía el rostro pegado al escritorio de su habitación. Con los puños cerrados de enojo por sentirse tan inútil. En eso una luz ilumina su rostro. Ella abre los ojos para ver qué es una notificación de mensaje de parte de Kirito. Esto la asombra un poco y abre el mensaje, era uno de voz, igual al que ella dejó para él hace tiempo. Presiona reproducir.

 **Kirito (voz):** hola Sachi. A ver, cómo inició esto? Creo que empiezo con la razón de este mensaje. Veras ya te había escuchado hacer uno igual para mi para esta fecha. Escucharte decir que ya aceptaste la muerte me dolía mucho. Seguro ya te enteraste que soy un Beater. Lamento no habertelo dicho entonces, es solo que no sabía qué pensarías. Obviamente recibiste este mensaje porque ya estoy muerto, supongo que paso mi predicción y te estás atribuyendo la culpa. Creeme, ya se lo que se siente y tengo que decirte que no es cierto yo morí por decisión propia, lo hice por qué prometí que tú no morirás. Seguro ya notaste que deje algunos equipos para ti, con este mensaje te envío información acerca los piso 30 a 75, eventos beneficiosos, lugares difíciles de encontrar y algún que otro tip. Espero que esta informacion sea util para ti. Sachi yo… enserio disfrute nuestro tiempo juntos. Y lamento no estar contigo en estos momentos difíciles. Seguramente estás llorando mientras te cuento esto y lo siento por causar eso, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré hasta que salgas de este juego. Ah por cierto, te recomiendo que busques en el piso 50 a un jefe tipo demonio, te deje información como derrotarlo, cuando caiga te dejará una espada especial llamada elucidator, es un arma bastante fuerte y se adapta fácilmente a cualquier estilo de pelea. Te lo cuento por qué era mi favorita y quiero que la tengas. Realmente te quiero Sachi, se que podras salir viva. Solo confia. Nos vemos, Sachi.

El rombo reproductor del mensaje dejo de brillar y cayó sobre la mesa cómo cualquier objeto y se partió en varios pedazos virtuales. Eso no le importaba a Sachi qué estaba derramando un mar de lágrimas con las manos tapando su cara. No lo contuvo más y empezó a gritar de dolor por lo que sentía ahora mismo en su corazón. El mar sollozo no paró por un buen tiempo y siguio asi por un buen tiempo.

Han pasado cinco meses desde Navidad, una muy agria para Sachi. A pesar de que no paro de llorar por casi toda la noche, Sachi obtuvo el valor para continuar y cambiar su actitud deprimente a una más serena y tranquilizante sin tanto miedo como antes. En esto momentos esta en el bosque laberinto del piso 35, buscando a un jugador naranja. Su equipamiento actual se compone de una camisa ajustada en el cuello de color azul marino y una falda de pliegues color negro grafito, eso en la parte interna. En la parte externa llevaba una gabardina gotica con cuello alto con detalles de remaches grises y unas botitas de gamuza negras. Por arma llevaba un espada larga de una mano llamada "Titalee Andhere" qué era violeta oscuro y el mango se aparenta a una mariposa. Se altera un poco al oír un grito de ayuda, se podía distinguir qué era de una chica. abrió su inventario y activo una habilidad especial para definir sonidos e identificar qué a unos 30 metros una niña se encontraba peleando contra tres gorilas ebrios. No dudo en ir a su ayuda. llegó por la espalda e hizo desaparecer a uno de los simios. Los otros dos se proponen atacar pero Sachi usa arco Vertical contra uno haciéndolo desaparecer y sin perder tiempo usa sesgo para acabar con el restante. Solo suspiro un poco por gastar energía innecesaria, enfundó su espada, volteo a ver a la niña que lloraba y se acercó a ella.

 **Sachi:** tranquila, ya me encargue de ellos- dijo con un tono sereno y positivo.

 **Silica:** snf, snf, gracias por salvarme, pero pina-mostrando una pluma celeste.

 **Sachi:** ¿Pina? ¿Eres una domadora de bestias?

 **Silica:** s si.

 **Sachi:** disculpa la intromision pero ¿Qué hacía alguien como tu en este bosque sola?

 **Silica:** me pelee con mis compañeros de Party y me enoje. Así que me aleje lo más que pude y sin darme cuenta ya fui rodeada por esos monstruos. Pero eso no importa, Pina murió y estoy sola de nuevo.

 **Sachi:** (esta chica, es Silica, si mal recuerdo, la jugadora líder del gremio mano de titán que exterminó al gremio Silver Flag, se oculta en un pequeño grupo del cual esta chica es miembro, seguro que si la ayudo, podre conseguir información sobre ella)- pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Silica- no te preocupes, hay una forma de revivir a tu mascota.

 **Silica:** ¿En serio?

 **Sachi:** si, un amigo mio me conto sobre un item llamado La flor pneuma qué puede regresar a la vida a las bestias entrenadas.

 **Silica:** ¿Existe un Ítem así?¿Donde lo encuentro?

 **Sachi:** se pone a inspeccionar sus documentos del menú- según los archivos de Kirito la flor se encuentra en la colina del recuerdo del piso 47.

 **Silica:** ¿piso 47…?

 **Sachi:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Silica:** yo, no tengo el suficiente nivel para ir a ese piso.-se entristece,pero se le ocurre una idea- ya se, ¿Podrias ir a buscar esa flor por mi? te pagaré.

 **Sachi:** ah, lo siento no se puede. Según las reglas el entrenador debe ir a reclamar la flor o no florecerá. Además hay un plazo de tres días para poder revivir a un familiar si no esa pluma pasará a ser restos.

 **Sílica:** y ya veo- a punto de llorar de nuevo.

 **Sachi:** mmm ¿Qué te parece esto?- ojea su menú de nuevo y envía unos artículos a Silica- con estas prendas podrás subir de nivel para ir al piso 47. puedes quedartelas.

 **Silica:** Ojea el equipamiento adquirido y se exalta- oye estas cosas son muy valiosas, ¿segura que me las puedo quedar?

 **Sachi:** no hay problema, sugiero que nos vayamos.-comienza caminar.

 **Silica:** se acerca a Sachi- disculpa pero…

 **Sachi:** ¿Si?

 **Silica:** ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mi? apenas me conoces.

 **Sachi:** mmm- extiende su mano- Mi nombre es Sachi, Mucho gusto. y bueno, la razón te la diré si prometes no reirte. Es qué es un poco vergonzoso.

 **Silica:** no lo haré.

 **Sachi:** es que me recuerdas a cómo era antes.

 **Silica:** ¿eh?

 **Sachi:** bueno, yo también era bastante tímida hace un tiempo, me costaba estar lejos de mi equipo y tambien se que es perder a alguien que siempre está a tu lado cuando lo necesitas. Se puede decir qué te estimo por parecerte a mi.

Silica solo sonrió. Ambas chicas partieron a la ciudad más cercana. Decidieron qué cómo era tarde, se hospedaron en un hotel. En el camino se encontraron con el anterior grupo de Silica. Para fortuna de Sachi, Rosalía estaba con ellos. A pesar de que la reconoció Sachi mantuvo la compostura y no dijo nada sobre su misión. Los hombres de ese grupo ofrecieron ayudar a Silica y Sachi, pero ella dijo que no necesitaban ayuda. Se alejaron del ex grupo de Sílica y consiguieron dos cuartos de hotel. En la noche Sachi se acercó al cuarto de su nueva compañera.

 **Silica:** ya voy- abrio la puerta sin darse cuenta de algo.- pasa.

 **Sachi:** se tapa la cara con la mano- ahh, disculpa pero- dijo señalando su estado semidesnuda, Silica cerró de golpe, pasó un rato y abrió de nuevo, ya equipada con su nuevo equipamiento y la cara roja.- estas bien?

 **Silica:** so sólo pasa- muy tímida.

Las dos se sentaron en la mesa del cuarto de silica. Sachi saca la esfera de los espejismos y explica el plan para el día de mañana. En eso , Sachi, oye a alguien detrás de la puerta y trata de averiguar quien es, pero cuando abre la puerta solo se oye el sonido de unas pisadas corriendo. Silica preguntó qué sucedía y Sachi solo respondió que era paranoica.

La noche pasó y a la mañana ya se encontraban en la entrada del piso 47, este piso era conocido como el jardín de flores por obvias razones estéticas. En el trayecto a la colina del recuerdo solo hubo algunos monstruos plantas de bajo nivel, que no fueron problema para Sachi pero si hicieron pasar algunos momentos vergonzosos a Silica. Finalmente estaban frente a la Flor Pneuma, Silica tomó el ítem y lo guardo por sugerencia de Sachi. Ahora están cerca de la entrada a la ciudad del piso y de repente Sachi detiene su paso y el de Silica.

 **Silica:** ¿Sucede algo?

 **Sachi:** sal de ese árbol- indicó mirando más adelante. Del árbol señalado aparece Rosalia. Lo que sorprende a Silica.

 **Rosalia:** impresionante, me descubriste muy rápido.

 **Silica:** Rosalia? Qué haces aquí?

 **Rosalia:** vaya Silica, me he enterado que tienes un item muy valioso entre manos. Dámelo.

 **Silica:** retrocede un poco- por qué te lo daría?- dijo con un poco de valentía.

 **Rosalía:** por qué? preguntas… Por qué lo quiero. Además- chiscar los dedos y aparecen varios sujetos.- Creo que no hace falta decir que te pasara si no me lo das.

Silica, toda temblorosa se prepara para sacar su cuchillo, pero Sachi pone su mano enfrente de ella.

 **Sachi:** tranquila, toda estará bien.- pronuncia con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Rosalía:** quien eres tu? te recomiendo que no te interpongas.

 **Sachi:** quien soy yo? eso no importa,lo que importa es quien eres tu,- desenfunda su espada- tu eres Rosalía, la líder del gremio Mano de titán, si mal recuerdo ese gremio fue el responsable de la masacre del gremio Silver Flag, dejando como único sobreviviente a su líder- se acerca lentamente y Rosalía empieza a preocuparse, Sachi se detiene a mitad el puente- casualmente me lo encontre unos pisos más abajo, estaba pidiendo ayuda para vengar a su gremio, nadie le prestaba atención, yo me le acerque y le ofrecí mis servicios, el quiso ofrecer una recompensa pero la rechace por una simple razón.- se establece su pose de pelea con la espada abajo por detrás- odio a los jugadores que desprecian las vidas de los demás.

 **Rosalia:** qu qué tontería, si yo fuera ese jugador sería un jugador rojo.

 **Sachi:** para eso están ellos- apuntando a los sujetos que aparecieron- ellos se encargan del trabajo sucio mientras tu te quedas como una jugadora verde como una pantalla. sinceramente me das asco.

 **Rosalía:** me impresionas, en ese caso no te puedo dejar ir viva, ya escucharon chicos, acaben las.- da la orden pero ninguno de ellos se mueve- oigan, Qué les pasa?

 **Esbirro 1:** e esas ropas toda negras, una espada oscura.

 **Esbirro 2:** no será? el espadachin oscuro? El beater?

 **Esbirro 3:** que no era un chico.

 **Sachi:** dicen que por ser una chica, no se jugar? entonces vengan y compruebenlo.

 **Rosalia:** maldita, todos ataque- furiosa.

Los esbirros de Rosalía no dudaron y fueron con todo contra Sachi, dieron todos los cortes que podían y atacaron de todas las direcciones. Rosalia veía confiada,pero esa expresión se borro fácil al ver que la barra de vida de Sachi no disminuya.

 **Rosalia:** qué significa esto?

 **Sachi:** observa de izquierda a derecha y regreso su mirada a Rosalía- un daño de 150 por segundo, mi Vid es de 1854 y tengo un factor curativo de 500 cada segundo, en otras palabras, podríamos estar así todo el día y no pasaría nada- Rosalía no ocultó su enojo- Si ya terminaron, es mi turno- preparo su espada y dio un giro de 360º dañando a los seguidores de la pelirroja, dejando sorprendida a Silica.

 **Rosalía:** es espera, si me haces daño eres una jugadora naranja eh!?- Se queda atónita cuando Sachi aparece enfrente de ella con su espada ya en su cuello.

 **Sachi:** Soy una jugadora solitaria,¿Crees qué me importa pasar unos días cómo naranja?

Sachi retira su espada y Rosalía cae rendida. Después Rosalía junto a sus seguidores son llevados a prisión. Ya es de noche, Silica y Sachi están en la posada de antes, sentadas en la misma cama.

 **Silica:** entonces…¿Me usaste para acercarte a Rosalía?

 **Sachi:** bueno si, pero en serio te quería ayudar y me agradas enserio.

 **Sílica:** de verdad?- haciendo pucheros.

 **Sachi:** De verdad.- se miran mutuamente, luego de unos momentos ambas se ponen a reir- de verdad qué me agradas- aun riendo.

 **Silica:** se calma- me pregunto¿Si así se siente tener una hermana mayor?

 **Sachi:** no tienes hermanas?

 **Silica:** ah, sí tengo pero yo soy la mayor de las tres.

 **Sachi:** ya veo.

 **Sílica:** y tu?

 **Sachi:** no, yo soy hija unica, pero tienes razón esto debe sentirse tener una hermana.

 **Silica:** ah, dime.

 **Sachi:** qué cosa?

 **Silica:** en serio eres el jugador Beater? por qué esos tipos se veían confundidos.

 **Sachi:** no… yo no soy la mejor jugadora de SAO, ese era Kirito-kun.

 **Silica:** Kirito? creo que mencionaste algo de sus archivos.

 **Sachi:** así es, Kirito-kun era el original Beater, un Beta Tester considerado Cheater, el me dejo toda la información que conoce sobre este juego y también el legado de Espadachin Oscuro. Era realmente fuerte, pero no era como los demás lo describian, el siempre se preocupaba por los demás y no dudaba en ir a ayudar a alguien en apuros, sin importar si era un completo desconocido. También era muy amable y considerado con los sentimientos de los demás- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

 **Silica:** te gusta?

 **Sachi:** se puso toda roja y balbuceaba cualquier cosa- Eh!? N, yo digo, si , espera yo yo.

 **Silica:** jajaja, es tan obvio, dime desde cuando salen?- Sachi pierde su tono gracioso y se pone seria.

 **Sachi:** de hecho, Kirito-kun…- sin darse cuenta una lagrima salio de su ojo y Silica comprendio la situacion.

 **Sílica:** lo siento, yo…

 **Sachi:** no importa- tratando de aparentar una sonrisa- solo no sabias.

Se presentó un Silencio incómodo.

 **Sachi:** dejando eso lado, tienes que revivir a Pina o se convertirá en restos dentro de un día.

 **Silica:** tienes razón.

Silica saca ambos objetos, alma de Piña y Flor Pneuma, los combina y una luz cubre todo el cuarto, dejando segadas a ambas chicas.

24 de Junio de 2024

Sachi, mejor conocida en todo SAO cómo la espadachina oscura, se encuentra en el piso 48 buscando una Herrería que según la hermandad de Sangre es la mejor. Ahora viste las mismas ropas finales de Kirito con la excepción de los pantalones y las botas, sigue con el mismo estilo de una falda grafito y unas botitas gamuza negras. Finalmente la encuentra, la herrería, y decide entrar, no parecía tener nada que resalte de las demás herrerías qué conoce. En la recepción se distingue una chica de cabello rosa y para su desagrado a la Sub-comandante de la hermandad de la Sangre. Asuna nota la presencia de la pelo azul y devuelve esa mirada de desprecio.

 **Asuna:** voltea a Lisbeth- Bueno Lis, mejor me voy tengo cosas qué hacer.

 **Lisbeth:** me pregunto qué cosa serán tan importante para la linda sub-comandante- con un tono picaron.

 **Asuna:** no se trata de eso- se da la vuelta con indiferencia, Va a la salida y cruza con Sachi y con voz baja dice- Asesina oscura.

 **Sachi:** zorra de Sangre- devuelve el "cumplido".

Asuna sale de la tienda. Lisbeth no escucha nada pero igual entiende la situación. Sachi se acerca a la herrera de pelo rosa.

 **Lisbeth:** hola, en qué te puedo ayudar?

 **Sachi:** busco una espada hecha a la medida.

 **Lisbeth:** en serio? Te aviso qué hacer una te va a costar demasiado.

 **Sachi:** el dinero no es problema- saca su elucidator- quiero una que iguale o supere esta.

 **Lisbeth:** agarra el arma y se sorprende por su peso, la inspecciona y se sorprende por sus características- impresionante, nunca vi una asi.

 **Sachi:** es un Drop de un Boss tipo demonio del piso 50. Y bien? Crees que puedas hacerme una?

 **Lisbeth:** je, no subestimes a la gran herrera Lisbeth- va a la parte de atrás, regresó enseguida con una espada- mira esta, es la mejor que he hecho.

 **Sachi:** no se ve muy sorprendente.

 **Lisbeth:** se enoja- si desconfias de mis habilidades, pruebala.

 **Sachi:** puedo?

 **Lisbeth:** adelante- con esas palabras, Sacchi prepara a Elucidator para cortar la espada de Lisbeth- oye espera, si haces eso tu espada se romperá- Sachi no hace caso y choca a Elucidator contra la espada y esta se rompe- Aaaaaah! Mi mejor espada.- y se pone a llorar.

 **Sachi:** en serio era tu mejor espada? Me dijeron que aquí podía conseguir lo mejor.

 **Lisbeth:** por supuesto! Cualquiera puede hacer una gran espada con el material adecuado.

 **Sachi:** entonces, si consigo un material resistente podrias hacerme una espada mejor que esa?

 **Lisbeth:** obviamente.

 **Sachi:** entonces qué debería conseguir.

 **Lisbeth:** déjame ver… por el momento el mejor material es… el Lingote de Cristalino. es bastante difícil de conseguir.

 **Sachi:** empieza a ojear sus archivos- Lingote… Cristalino… Ha, aqui esta, ese material se encuentra en la montaña del oeste del piso 55, mmm, al parecer se encuentra en el nido del X'rphin el Wyrm Blanco.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿eeeh? ¿cómo obtuviste toda esa información? Ni Siquiera los Beta Tester actuales tienen información más allá del piso 30.

 **Sachi:** un, un amigo me lo contó.

 **Lisbeth:** ese chico debe ser muy fuerte para conocer tanto de SAO. Dime, ¿Esta en las líneas delanteras? Si está disponible dile que venga, me gustaria comprarle toda la información que tenga sobre materiales raros,

 **Sachi:** bueno, de hecho Kirito-kun no…

 **Lisbeth:** aaaah?!... Ya entiendo, es tu novio y solo comparte sus secretos contigo, está bien, de todas formas conseguí sacarle algo.

 **Sachi:** eh?! Kirito-kun no es mi..!

 **Lisbeth:** cómo sea, esperame aqui, me alistare para ir por el material- se va a la parte de atras- no me tardo- se va dejando a Sachi en silencio.

 **Sachi:** ¿Por qué todos piensan que Kirito-kun es mi novio?- mira su espada Elucidator- ¿Crees que si hubieras sobrevivido, si seriamos pareja?- la espada solo brilla.

Ya se encuentran por la montaña nevada del piso 55. Sachi no tenía problemas en moverse pero Lisbeth se sentía como un témpano. Al notar eso, Sachi le pasa uno de sus abrigos, de mala gana Lisbeth acepta. A pesar de haber estado juntas todo el tiempo desde la tienda, no se hablaron casi nada, solo Lisbeth preguntaba para intentar sacarle algo de información a Sachi. Finalmente la pelirosa decide decir algo no conspirativo.

 **Lisbeth:** dime Sachi¿Cual es tu relación con Asuna?- Sachi detiene su paso.

 **Sachi:** la verdad, ella no me cae bien, eso es todo.

 **Lisbeth:** ah? Me parece una respuesta muy vaga.

 **Sachi:** bueno es la verdad, continuemos, si anochece la temperatura disminuirá más.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la meseta cubierta por cristales, Sachi desenfundo su espada y pidió a Lisbeth que tenga preparado un cristal de teletransportación. Cómo lo supuso, el Wyrm Blanco no tardó en aparecer y se postró sobre uno de ellos. Sachi se escondía detrás de los cristales para acercarse sigilosamente. Ya estaba detrás del dragón, quiso hacer un rápido movimiento para causar daño que le diera una ventaja. Pero en ese momento Lisbeth causa la fractura de un cristal qué es escuchado por el Wyrm, la bestia prepara un rugido, entonces Sachi salta y corta por el cuello del dragón logrando detener ese ataque. En vez de continuar atacando, Sachi corre hacia su compañera, toma su mano y tratan de alejarse. Pero el Wyrm alza vuelo, carga de nuevo su rugido, esta vez nada lo detiene y lo lanza. Las dos chicas corren, el ataque vienes detrás de ellas, Sachi salta junto a Lisbeth y esquivan pero en consecuencia caen a un pozo profundo. Es de varios metros de profundidad y siguen cayendo. Lisbeth no para de gritar, Sachi está tranquila y cae con los brazos extendidos. La herrera cae de cara sobre la nieve y Sachi se hunde en esta por el impacto. Lisbeth saca su rostro de la nieve y la peli azul sale del agujero como si nada.

 **Lisbeth:** aaaaahhh, ¿por qué pasó esto?- lloriqueando.

 **Sachi:** porque hiciste ruido- sin mirarla, observando el lugar donde cayeron.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡Eres muy sensible!

 **Sachi:** probablemente, pero igual íbamos a bajar aquí.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Sachi:** escarbando en la nieve saca algo- hablo de esto- pasa a Lisbeth es cristal sacado- por esto vinimos.

 **Lisbeth:** eh- abre la información del material y ve cómo es el lingote cristalino que vinieron a buscar- esto es… ¿cómo sabías qué estaba aquí?

 **Sachi:** acuérdate de la información que tenía ¿no te preguntas por qué es un material tan difícil de encontrar? Es por qué solo se encuentra se encuentra en el nido del Wyrm Blanco ¿Sabes por qué?- Lisbeth aún observa incrédula- son sus desechos.

 **Lisbeth:** mira de nuevo el material, se exalta y se asquea dejando caer el lingote- ¡Qué asco!¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

 **Sachi:** agarra el material- Por que, preguntas, bueno tu no me preguntaste- agarra el material y lo pibe enfrente de Lisbeth- en cualquier caso, tienes que guardarlo para hacerme la espada qué necesito.

Lisbeth, de forma asqueada, guarda el lingote en su inventario.

 **Sachi:** eso ya esta resuelto, ahora hay que ver la forma de salir de aquí. No quisiera estar aquí cuando el Wyrm regrese a su nido.

 **Lisbeth:** asustada dice- pe pero tienes un plan ¿verdad?

 **Sachi:** si, tengo dos- Lisbeth se alegra- podría subir la pared corriendo- Y la peli rosa pierde las esperanzas.

Sachi toma carrera, se prepara y corre a su máxima velocidad. Llega a la pared y comienza a caminar con los pies, lamentablemente no llega ni a la mitad y cae al suelo de nuevo.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿alguna otra brillante idea?

 **Sachi:** se pone de pie- bueno el otro plan consiste en esperar.

 **Lisbeth:** no entiendo.

 **Sachi:** ese dragon es una criatura nocturna, llegamos cuando desperto, asi que cuando amanezca va a regresar a su nido.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡¿estás diciendo qué esperamos qué esa cosa venga hasta nosotras?!

 **Sachi:** si. Pero tenemos que estar escondidas y cuando tengamos oportunidad saltemos a su espalda. Si hacemos eso podremos salir.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡¿eeehh?! Eso es un plan suicida.

 **Sachi:** ¿tienes otro?

 **Lisbeth:** por supuesto, solo usamos nuestros cristales de teletransportación- inspecciona su inventario.

 **Sachi:** ¿Te refieres al que tiraste cuando el dragón nos atacó?

 **Lisbeth:** recuerda y se altera- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!- se calma- cierto, ¿tu no tienes cristales?

 **Sachi:** lo siento, pero tampoco tengo.

 **Lisbeth:** llorando en el piso- ¿entonces vamos a morir?

 **Sachi:** se acerca a ella y le da su mano- tranquila, no dejare que una compañera de mi party muera- con una cálida sonrisa.

Oscurece aún más y las chicas ya se prepararon para dormir, con unas mantas sobre el suelo. A pesar de que estaban atrapadas en ese hoyo, se podía visualizar el cielo estrellado. Ambas estaban acostadas.

 **Lisbeth:** dime.

 **Sachi:** ¿Qué?

 **Lisbeth:** ¿has pasado por mucho?

 **Sachi:** la verdad, aunque ahora parezco fuerte, durante mucho tiempo fui una cobarde, tenía miedo de salir de la zona segura, algunas veces pensé en suicidarme para escapar de esta pesadilla.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo pudiste continuar y volver así?

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun paso… yo antes pertenecía a un gremio junto con unos amigos del mundo real. Un día estábamos cazando, un monstruo era demasiado peligroso y casi nos mata. Entonces apareció Kirito-kun, el nos salvo, en agradecimiento lo invitamos a comer. Durante la cena le pedimos que se uniera a nuestro gremio. Después de un rato acepto. Al principio nuestra relación era de un compañero ayudandome a hacerme más fuerte. Un día tuve un momento de tristeza y me escape durante la noche. Fue raro, solo me fui por media hora pero Kirito-kun me encontró. Le conté sobre mis temores, él fue muy romántico, me dijo que siempre me protegería y que yo no moriría. Después de eso empezamos a dormir juntos. Ah! Pero no fue nada intimo solo no podía dormir y quise estar a su lado. Desde ese momento nos hicimos más cercanos.

 **Lisbeth:** se oye como un héroe salvando a una princesa.

 **Sachi:** deprimida dice- si, pero esto no es un cuento de hadas. El día que nuestro pequeño gremio consiguió dinero para comprar una nueva sede, Mientras nuestro líder fue a hacer la compra nosotros quisimos conseguir dinero extra. Así que fuimos a un calabozo del piso 28, Kirito-kun estuvo todo el tiempo diciendo que no debíamos estar ahí, debimos hacerle caso. Cuando nuestro compañero Ducker encontró una sala con un tesoro, Kirito-kun trato de detenerlo pero no pudo. Todos entramos y se activó una trampa. Fue horrible, nuestras barras de vida descendian muy rápido. Yo ya había aceptado que ese día iba a morir. Pero Kirito-kun nunca se resignó y continuó peleando, no importaba cuánto daño le causaban el continuaba defendiendonos. El fue un auténtico héroe. Pero cuando al fin creímos que había acabado, un monstruo apareció detrás mío, si no hubiera sido que Kirito-kun se lanzó contra el golem yo no estaría viva. El logro derrotar al monstruo pero el daño que recibió era demasiado y cayó rendido.

 **Lisbeth:** lo siento, no debí preguntar.

 **Sachi:** esta bien, se que Kirito-kun lo último que me deseaba es que estuviera triste todo el tiempo.

 **Lisbeth:** por cierto. ¿el era un beta tester?

 **Sachi:** no exactamente. El era un beater. Era llamado así por haber llegado más lejos que nadie en la fase de prueba. Por eso tengo tanta información. Me la dejo junto con un mensaje de voz en Navidad.

 **Lisbeth:** ya veo, pensó en todo… sabes, quisiera encontrar a un chico como el.

 **Sachi:** ¿De qué hablas? Kirito-kun es irremplazable y es mío- en tono de broma.

La noche paso. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, dentro del hoyo seguía oscuro. Lisbeth empezaba a despertar para ver a Sachi qué seguía dormida. En eso la peli rosa escucha el sonido de unos aleteos, se asusta un poco y empieza a mover a Sachi para despertarla. La peli azul abre lentamente los ojos junto con varios bostezos.

 **Sachi:** aaaahhh- todavía dormida- solo cinco minutos más- espabilando sus ojos mientras bosteza.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡El dragón ya se acerca!

 **Sachi:** mira a su alrededor- ahh, cierto todavia sigo aqui.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡Despiértate de una vez!

El Wyrm blanco desciende a su nido, Lisbeth no para de temblar y Sachi apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. La bestia ruge y se pone en frente de las chicas. Lisbeth solo cierra los ojos esperando lo peor, entonces siente cómo una mano la toma de la ropa en la espalda. Sachi comienza a correr arrastrando a su compañera, rodea al Wyrm blanco, desenfunda su Elucidator, el dragón usa su cola de barrida, Sachi salta sobre este y de forma rápida clava su espada en la espada de la bestia, esta grita de dolor y emprende vuelo. En la subida el dragón choca contra las paredes para sacarse a las chicas, pero Sachi logra moverse un poco para evitarlo. Ya salieron del nido, pero el Wyrm continúa elevándose hacia el cielo, Sachi despega su espada, Lisbeth sigue con los ojos cerrado. Ambas van en caída libre, la peli rosa no se separa de Sachi. Ella la toma de la mano y Lisbeth abre los ojos. Las dos ven una alucinante vista, un amanecer decorado con blancas montañas. Lisbeth mira con asombro mientras qué Sachi solo observa con una sonrisa.

 **Lisbeth:** ¡Qué genial!

La aventura finalizó exitosamente, ahora se encuentran en la herrería de Lisbeth para forjar la nueva espada de Sachi. prepara la mesa de trabajo, posiciona el lingote cristalino y basta unos toques de su martillo basta para qué se forje una espada larga de una mano de color cian. Lisbeth la inspecciona.

 **Lisbeth:** esta espada se llama Elucidator, según sus estadísticas debería igualar o superar a tu Elucidator- entrega la espada a Sachi.- vamos, pruebala.

 **Sachi:** esta bien- toma a Dark repulser y prueba con unos simples tajos.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Qué te parece?

 **Sachi:** es bastante pesada, se nota su fuerza… me gusta.

 **Lisbeth:** qué bueno.

 **Sachi:** se equipa con su nueva espada- bueno, has cumplidocon tu parte,¿Cuanto te debo?

 **Lisbeth:** serian unos 200.000 Col, pero cómo eres tan buena compañera te reduciré 50.000.

 **Sachi:** a de verdad, te puedo pagar el completo.

 **Lisbeth:** no hay objeción, yo no podría cobrarles de más a mis amigos.

 **Sachi:** ¿a amigas?

 **Lisbeth:** bueno después de todo lo qué pasamos juntas, veo qué nos llevamos muy bien.¿Esta bien?

 **Sachi:** eh? si, es solo… es solo qué no tengo muchas amigas. apenas tengo una amiga llamada Silica.

 **Lisbeth:** pe pero ¿Y tu antiguo gremio?

 **Sachi:** bueno, les paso lo que les pasa a los gremio pequeños que ya no pueden avanzar- ocultando su tristeza.

 **Lisbeth:** se acerca a Sachi y la toma de los hombros- entonces no hay problema, yo sere tu amiga y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, sé defenderme bien, además no es que ande muy seguido por las líneas delanteras… sin mencionar… que tambien se que es perder a tus amigos-mirando una fotografía en la pared donde están ella y otros tres sujetos- Este mundo nos ha quitado mucho,pero también nos da otras cosas. Entonces ¿Está bien?

 **Sachi:** Lisbeth.

 **Lisbeth:** por favor, llamame Lis, todas mis amigas lo hacen.

 **Sachi:** sonriendo- si, Lis.- se dan un abrazo.

Entonces se olle el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, entra Asuna corriendo y separa a Lisbeth de Sachi y la abraza.

 **Asuna:** aah, Lisbeth ¡¿Donde has estado?! Te mande tantos mensajes y no te encontraba en el mapa.

 **Lisbeth:** tranquila, es que estuve atrapada en un calabozo.

 **Asuna:** EH?! ¿Cómo sobreviviste toda la noche?

 **Lisbeth:** bueno, estaba con ella- señalando a Sachi.

 **Asuna:** se da cuenta de la presencia de ella y se enoja- tu maldita, primero matas a Kirito-kun y quieres seguir con mis amigas- preparándose para sacar su espada.

 **Lisbeth:** se sorprende al oír las palabras de Asuna, ve venir la pelea y se pone entre ambas- oye espera Asuna, fuimos para conseguir un material especial, además ella me protegió todo el tiempo.

 **Asuna:** ¡no te dejes engañar Lis! Ella es una asesina sin piedad.

Sachi solo esta con la vista hacia abajo.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿De qué hablas?

 **Asuna:** ¿Te acuerdas que hace unas semanas te conté qué asesinaron a Duradeel junto a otros miembros de mi gremio?

 **Lisbeth:** eh,si… ¡¿No me digas que…?!

 **Asuna:** si… esta maldita los mato a todos.

 **Lisbeth:** pe pero… Sachi, ¿es cierto?

 **Sachi:** … Asuna, ya te lo dije, esos hombres eran miembros de ataúd risueño, si no los mataba hubieran acabado con los demás hombres de esa expedición.- sin levantar la mirada.

 **Asuna:** ¡No me vengas con esa mentira de nuevo!

 **Sachi:** las fotografías no mienten.

 **Asuna:** ¡esas cosas no significan nada! tu misma pudiste editarlas… Duradeel, Duradeel, el muchas veces e arriesgo para protegerme, ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que el era un asesino?!- a punto de llorar.

 **Sachi:** suspira,abre su menú y paga a Lisbeth por la espada la cantidad total- Ya me canse de tener esta charla cada vez que nos vemos- se da la vuelta- nos vemos- se retira dejando a Asuna y Lisbeth.

 **Asuna:** lamento haberte dejado ese día con ella.

 **Lisbeth:** finge una sonrisa- eh,no, esta bien, al fin y al cabo no me paso nada. pero… ¿Es cierto que mato a todas esas personas?

 **Asuna:** si.

 **Lisbeth:** entonces ¿Por qué tu gremio no está cazando?¿Por qué no es una jugadora roja?

 **Asuna:** no lo se, de alguna forma convenció a nuestro líder con esas pruebas, por eso nadie la persigue. Y lo de jugadora roja, cuando los atacó fue durante la excursión por un cañón, los debilitó peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, los engañó para llevarlos a una trampa y con una simple explosión todos cayeron… como te digo, ella solo es una asesina de sangre fría, te recomiendo que la evites.

 **Lisbeth:** s si.

Esa noche Lisbeth se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había vivido y lo que había escuchado de Sachi. En ese momento le llega un mensaje de ella diciendo "¿Tú qué crees?. Varios pisos abajo en alguna posado estaba Sachi preparándose para dormir cuando recibe la contestación de Lisbeth. Tiene miedo de abrir el correo, pero sabe qué debe hacerlo. Toca el símbolo de aceptar mensaje y se lee "Yo conozco a la verdadera Sachi, me gusta ser su amiga". Esas letras llenan de felicidad el corazón de Sachi.

16 de Octubre de 2024.

Ahora mismo Sachi está junto a sus amigas, Silica y Lisbeth, en su casa del piso 24. Mientras salía de un calabozo tuvo la suerte de encontrar un conejo rosa, qué es un ingrediente de clase S. Sachi tiene su nivel de cocina al 80% así que no quemo el ingrediente y pudo cocinarlo de forma decente, ya qué cocinar ese conejo de requiere una habilidad de cocina casi perfecta. Las amigas de Sachi están en la mesa, ella se acerca con una gran olla de estofado. Silica se levanta.

 **Silica:** ayuda a Sachi con la olla- déjame ayudarte- sonriendo de forma inocente.

 **Sachi:** en serio, estoy bien.

 **Lisbeth** no hay excusa- poniendo los platos y cubiertos en la mesa- es lo menos qué podemos hacer.

 **Silica:** cierto, no todos los días nos invitan a comer un ingrediente de clase S.

 **Sachi:** pero ustedes son mis invitadas.

 **Silica:** esa no es razón para no ser amables- ubicando la vasija con la comida sobre la mesa, ella y Sachi se sientan juntas.

 **Lisbeth:** tienes que ser más abierta hacia las personas y aceptar su ayuda.- sentándose al lado de Sachi.

 **Sachi:** pero…

 **Lisbeth:** ya basta de "peros", qué la comida se enfría.

 **Sachi:** ci cierto.

En sincronía dicen "itadakimasu". Acabaron la comida en bastante tiempo, ya que disfrutaban cada bocado. Se sentaron en la sala para descansar un rato.

 **Lisbeth:** qué delicioso.

 **Silica:** quien diría que se puede sentir un sabor así en este mundo.

 **Lisbeth:** bueno, obtuvo ese sabor gracias a nuestra cocinera.

 **Sachi:** vamos, no es para tanto.

 **Lisbeth:** claro que sí, si alguna de nosotras lo hubiera cocinado seguramente lo quemamos.

 **Silica:** fue una bendición que hayas elevado tanto tu habilidad de cocina.

 **Sachi:** en realidad no me esfuerzo mucho en elevarla, que este asi, es porque en un principio quería ser útil en otra cosa que no sea la batalla, cuando empeze de solitaria, no me enfocaba tanto en la comida preparada, solo compraba ya hecha o una simple fruta.

 **Lisbeth:** cómo sea, es bueno darse un agasajo de vez en cuando- estirándose en el sillón individual- te hace olvidarte del estrés por completo.

 **Sachi:** todavía tengo pena por Klein y Ágil.

 **Lisbeth:** deja de pensar en esos chicos bobos. Mira qué preguntarme mi edad apenas nos vemos.

 **Silica:** y ese Agil da mucho miedo.

 **Sachi:** en serio? nunca vi esa faceta de ellos.

 **Lisbeth:** obviamente no, solo te tienen estimada por qué eras compañera de Kiri…- La sala se queda en silencio- lo siento.

 **Sachi:** n no, está bien, so solo…

 **Silica:** dime Sachi, tienes pensado tomarte unas vacaciones de las líneas delanteras- cambiando de tema.

 **Lisbeth:** cierto, debes estar cansada de andar con unos brutos que solo buscan pelea- sucumbiendo con Silica.

 **Sachi:** Bueno,al menos no por ahora.

 **Silica:** ¿qué quieres decir?

 **Sachi:** bueno, dentro de dos días va ver un asalto al jefe del piso 74.

 **Lisbeth:** eh?¿Ya lo encontraron?

 **Sachi:** bueno, yo lo encontré mientras investigaba por ahí. aunque, no se si quiero ir.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿por qué?

 **Sachi:** es que, entre a la sala del boss, se llama "The Gleam Eyes", tenía la forma de un humanoide fuerte pero con rasgos de una cabra montañesa de color azul oscuro. no entre a su área de ataque, pero la puerta se estaba cerrando atras mio, asi que sali corriendo.

 **Lisbeth:** ya veo, notaste que sería imposible derrotarlo sola, al menos aceptaste ese hecho.

 **Sachi:** no fue por eso que no quiero ir.

 **Silica:** entonces ¿por qué?

 **Sachi:** cuando salí de la mazmorra me tope con un grupo de los dragones divinos me intercepto, no me hicieron nada, pero tuve que darles toda la información que obtuve del calabozo y parte de mis recompensas.

 **Lisbeth:** oye! eso esta mal, ¿Por qué no te defendiste? estoy segura que tu podrias contra todo un pelotón de esos tipos.

 **Sachi:** No importa, no eran cosas tan importantes y no había ganado tanto dinero. Pero...la razón por la que no quiero ir es…- Silica y Lisbeth la miraron intrigadas- cuando fui a ver qué pensaban hacer con la información que les, averigüe qué entraron en la cámara del jefe, yo estaba oculta en la lejanía así que solo pude ver el momento en el que entraban y se cerraba la puerta, supe qué tendrían problemas, por eso fui a ayudarlos, entonces cuando abrí la puerta del jefe, casi todos los ellos ya no estaban. solo quedaban tres, les grite que usarán los cristales de teletransportación, me dijeron que no servían en esa zona, me prepara para ayudarlos pero era demasiado tarde de un golpe los elimino.

 **Silica:** qué horrible.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Y aun así piensas en ir?

 **Sachi:** según me dijeron, después esos soldados de eran de un nivel demasiado bajo, para el momento. así que puede que tengamos oportunidad si vamos los más fuertes de las delanteras.

 **Lisbeth:** lo veas cómo lo veas, me parece muy arriesgado ir, con o sin equipo.

 **Silica:** tiene razón, desde el piso 66 no ha habido bajas, que un monstruo haya acabado con ellos asi de facil, me parece un mal presagio de lo que va venir.

 **Sachi:** aun así, tengo que ir… cada vez menos personas se esfuerzan para salir de este mundo, si seguimos así, puede que ya nadie quiera salir de Sword Art Online.

Silica y Lisbeth mira a Sachi, luego se miran entre ellas y de vuelta a Sachi.

 **Lisbeth:** está bien, cuando te pones asi, nadie te puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

 **Sachi:** ¿De qué hablan?

 **Silica:** hablamos de que, cuando te sientes responsable de proteger a todos los jugadores.

 **Sachi:** puede que sea asi, yo tengo acceso a más información qué los gremios más grandes. me parece injusto para los demás.

 **Lisbeth:** yo no lo creo así… si tienes todo eso es porque eres especial para una persona que te quiere aunque ya no este aqui. Esa persona solo te desea lo mejor y te ayuda en lo más qué puede.

Sachi mira con nostalgia a su amiga. la velada paso, Lisbeth y Silica se debían marchar a sus respectivos hogares. Sachi va a despedirlas en la puerta de su casa.

 **Silica:** gracias de nuevo por invitarnos- haciendo una reverencia.

 **Lisbeth:** la próxima reunión hay que hacerla en mi casa, yo cocino.

 **Silica:** creí que no sabías cocinar.

 **Lisbeth:** solo es cuestion de practicar y logre cocinar algo sabroso.

 **Sachi:** ríe un poco- lo esperare con ansias.

Las tres se despiden con una sonrisa. Sachi se encuentra con su pijama, acostándose en su cama, es bastante amplia, ya que es una cama matrimonial qué compró a propósito. Al lado de ella, en la cama, colocó su Elucidator. Mirando su arma dice.

 **Sachi:** dime Kirito-kun… Tu y yo ¿Hubieramos sido felices juntos?

La chica cierra los ojos y se duerme. Mientras ella descansa, Elucidator comienza a brillar formando una figura blanca que parece una silueta pequeña acostada al lado de Sachi.


	6. Luz de esperanza

**-Luz de esperanza-**

Sachi estaba despertando de su sueño, luego de su reunión de amigas. Se sienta sobre la cama aun con los ojos cerrados. Estira los brazos y bosteza, hábitos que desarrolló luego de sus noches en vela cazando monstruos. Mueve su mano para recoger su Elucidator, que había quedado junto a ella. Inspecciona con su mano el lado derecho de la cama, por qué había dormido del lado izquierdo ella. Algo la inquieta, siente algo extraño, no es duro ni filoso, es suave y cálido la sensación de su mano. Decide mirar lo que está tocando y se asusta un poco al ver a una niña de cabello largo, lacio y negro. Llevaba unas vestimentas blancas de un vestido de un solo encaje. La niña parecía de unos 8 años. Estaba totalmente dormida. Sachi se pellizca para comprobar que no estaba durmiendo. Se levanta de la cama y la rodea para ponerse delante de ella. De una forma tímida, con su dedo trata de despertar a la chiquilla. La toca en la cara suavemente hasta que hace unos gestos , que demuestran que esta despertando. Ella se sienta en la cama y con somnolencia mira a sachi.

 **Sachi:** disculpa, pero ¿Quien eres?

 **Yui:** yo soy yui- dormida.

 **Sachi:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Yui:** yo, busco a mi mamá…- se desmaya y es atrapada por Sachi.

En la herrería de Lisbeth, estaba ella sentada detrás del mostrador con la cara acostada sobre este mostrando su aburrimiento.

 **Lisbeth:** aaaa. Qué aburrido, no ha venido nadie en todo el día. Quisiera que algo interesante pasara- recibe una notificación de mensaje- eh? Es de Sachi, a ver "Lisbeth surgio algo, ya llame a Silica. Ven rápido a mi casa". Eh? Si nos juntamos ayer. Debe de ser muy importante para llamarnos.- salta el mostrador y se dirige a la puerta- ¿que será tan importante para llamarnos así de rápido?

En sincronía, Lisbeth y silica, llegan a la casa de Sachi. Con algo de preocupación tocan la puerta. Pasan unos segundos muy tensos y se olle el girar de la perilla, la puerta se abre. Lo que vieron las dejos sorprendidas. La persona que les abrió la puerta era una niña de vestido blanco. Ella mira intrigada a las dos chicas.

 **Yui:** voltea para adentro de la casa- mamá, creo que tus amigas llegaron.

 **Silica:** eh etto, disculpa. Pero ¿Quién eres?

 **Yui:** yo me llamo Yui, mucho gusto.

 **Lisbeth:** a acabas de llamar a tu mama, ¿qui quien es ella?

 **Sachi:** aparece desde la sala vistiendo una falda azul marino con un suéter lila- ah chicas, ya llegaron- sonriendo como si todo fuera normal.

 **Yui:** mama- acercándose a Sachi- ¿ya está lista la comida?

 **Sachi:** lo estará en unos minutos, ¿puedes poner la mesa?

 **Yui:** si, mamá- se va tarareando de forma inocente.

 **Sachi:** observa a sus amigas qué la miran con una cara de confundidas- pasen, por favor.

Las tres se sientan en los mismos sillones de ayer. Nadie dice nada por un buen tiempo.

 **Lisbeth:** entonces. ¿nos vas a contar qué está pasando?- sería.

 **Sachi:** la la verdad, yo tampoco sé qué está pasando exactamente.

 **Silica:** ¿Quien es ella y qué hace aquí?

 **Sachi:** bueno, me dijo que se llama Yui y qué está buscando a su mama.

 **Lisbeth:** oye ¿no te estaba llamando mama a ti?

 **Sachi:** si… veran lo que pasó fue que cuando desperté me le encontré al lado mio en la cama…

 **-Flashback-**

Sachi tenía a Yui en sus brazos por qué se había desmayado. Analizo bien la situación, se calmó y puso a la niña recostada sobre la cama.

 **Sachi:** mmm eh espera ¿y mi espada?- miró por la habitación y en suelo estaba su Elucidator tirada, suspiro, la recogió y le dejó apoyada sobre su redensa. Voltea a ver de nuevo a yui- ¿Qué hace esta niña aqui? Sé que cerré la puerta con llave. Mmm, puede que sea un NPC que vino a darme una misión. Si es asi voy a tener que esperar que despierte y seguirle el juego.

Paso el rato y Sachi ya se había vestido y desayuno. Solo fueron unos minutos que Yui se desmayó. Ya empezaba a despertar. Sachi se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

 **Yui:** ¿donde estoy?- adormilada.

 **Sachi:** buenos dias- muy amable.

 **Yui:** ¿Quien eres?

 **Sachi:** bueno la verdad, esperaba que me dijeras quien eres.

 **Yui:** are?... yo soy… Yui, si me llamo Yui.

 **Sachi:** mucho gusto Yui, me llamo Sachi y bueno, ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

 **Yui:** yo… yo... - una luz atraviesa su mente- yo te estaba buscando- de forma valiente.

 **Sachi:** ¿Eh? pero hace un rato creo que dijiste que buscabas a tu mama.

 **Yui:** si- salta a los brazos de Sachi- te estuve buscando, mama.

 **Sachi:** Eeehh?!- aleja un poco a Yui- espera, yo yo no no soy tu madre, ni ni ni siquiera tengo novio.

 **Yui:** ¿de qué hablas? si el que me dijo dónde encontrarte es pa...- se queda en silencio- ¿Quien es papa?

 **Sachi:** ehh?!... pe pero, aunque me preguntes eso.(¿Qué está pasando? no está actuando como un NPC normal)

 **Yui:** dime mami.¿Donde esta papa?

 **Sachi:** es es espera… Yui, yo no soy tu mama.

 **Yui:** mmm,ah! ahora recuerdo, papá dijo qué puede qué no me conozcas.

 **Sachi:** pero ¿Quién es tu papa?

 **Yui:** no lo recuerdo, solo tengo imagenes de el diciendome que venga aquí.

 **Sachi:** ¿Alguna cosa más?

 **Yui:** mmm, no. solo eso y que tu eras mi mamá, él tenía razón eres muy linda.

Sachi estaba más que confundida, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. Hablo más con Yui, esperando que la petición de misión normal de los NPC apareciera,pero nada pasaba. Yui solo hablaba de cómo quería conocer a su mama. En medio de la conversación, el estómago de la niña sonó,indicando su estado hambrienta. Sachi no dudo en ofrecerle un desayuno conformado por un jugo de naranja y tostadas con mermelada. Yui a pesar de su apariencia devoro todo enseguida, un poco apenada pidió más, en respuesta Sachi sirvió una chocolatada junto con unos budines, esta vez se tomó el tiempo de saborearlo. Al final Yui quedó satisfecha

 **Yui:** estaba muy rico, mama- muy inocente.

 **Sachi:** dime yui ¿Ya has recordado algo?

 **Yui:** mmm… lo siento, no recuerdo nada más.

 **Sachi:** (lo mire como lo mire esto sigue siendo muy extraño... ¿Y si fuera una jugadora? Se qué algunos niños entraron al juego. Pero el hecho de que no tiene una marca de jugadora y haya entrado a mi casa...)

 **Yui:** ¿mama?¿estas bien?

 **Sachi:** eh? Ah sí. Lo siento soy algo distraida.(¿Que puedo hacer? esto no tiene nada de sentido, mmm, por el momento mejor pido ayuda)- Abre su menú y manda un mensaje a sus amigas- ahora solo queda esperar.

 **Yui:** Mama.

 **Sachi:** ¿Que pasa Yui?

 **Yui:** Creo que recordé algo.

 **Sachi:** ¿En serio?¿Que recordaste?

 **Yui:** no es tanto un recuerdo, es más bien un sentimiento.

 **Sachi:** ¿Que es?

 **Yui:** Bueno lamento no ser tan precisa, pero creo que tengo que ir un piso más arriba.

 **Sachi:** ¿Te refieres al piso 75?

 **Yui:** No lo se exactamente, pero siento que hay algo arriba.

Sachi se queda mirando con intriga a Yui. No lo había notado antes pero, ella sentía una extraña sensación de nostalgia cuando habla con Yui. Observa que la niña luce más confundida que ella y le propone que juntas cocinen algo en lo que tardan en venir sus amigas.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

 **Sachi:** … y así pasó.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿En serio apareció así de la nada?

 **Sachi:** Si.

 **Sílica:** ¿Y no se acuerda de nada?

 **Sachi:** No.

Sus dos amigas se ponen pensativas por unos instantes antes de aparentar tener una solución.

 **Lisbeth/Silica:** No tenemos idea.

 **Sachi:** Eso pensé- decepcionada un poco.

Entonces aparece Yui por la puerta de la cocina.

 **Yui:** mama, ya apague la estufa y la mesa esta lista.

 **Sachi:** ah, gracias Yui-chan, chicas, por favor siéntense, ya les sirvo.

El platillo de este día era de pasta con salsa de cuatro quesos. Yui comenzó a comer sin problemas mientras que las chicas proseguian con su conversación.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Y, qué piensas hacer?

 **Sachi:** Sinceramente no lo se, pensé en llevarla con los niños más pequeños en el pueblo de los inicios. Pero cómo no tiene un ID de usuario no puedo identificarla, además ella tampoco sabe qué es eso, si que no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

 **Sílica:** ¿Acaso estas pensando en ir a pelear en contra del jefe de este piso?

 **Sachi:** Bueno de todas formas la reunión de ataque sería mañana a la mañana, además si la puedo ayudar, seria dar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

 **Lisbeth:** Bueno de todas formas es la única pista que tienes por el momento.- desvía la mirada para observar a la niña que absorbe los fideos con algo de torpeza y manchando un poco las mejillas, en cuanto ella lo nota Lisbeth rápido evade su mirada inocente.

 **Sílica:** ¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

 **Lisbeth:** Muy cierto, si vas en contra de un jefe necesitarás tu equipo al máximo, pasame tu equipo y lo tendré listo para el atardecer.

 **Sílica:** Puedo conseguir buenas posiciones del piso 52.

 **Sachi:** muchas gracias chicas, usare este tiempo para buscar a alguien que la conozca.

Terminaron de comer, Lisbeth y Sílica se despidieron de Sachi y Yui, mientras que ellas dos salieron a recorrer la ciudad antes de partir al pueblo de los inicios. Sachi llevó a Yui a el mercado central para averiguar si algo le resultaba familiar. Aunque Yui trataba de forzar su mente, ninguna idea llegaba a su cabeza. Incluso cuando recorrieron las zonas urbanas, no se acordaba de nada. Al ver que la actividad no daba resultados era momento de ir al pueblo de los inicios. En la caminata hacia el portal iban tomadas de las manos pero Yui mostraba un poco de aflicción en su cara.

 **Sachi:** ¿Que sucede Yui?

 **Yui:** Me siento algo mal por ser una carga para mama- Sachi siente el pesar de la niña.

 **Sachi:** Suelta Yui y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura- No te preocupes Yui, se lo que se siente estar perdida sin esa persona que quieres tanto… pero no te preocupes, hasta que encontremos a tu papa yo sere tu familia ¿Si?

 **Yui:** Suelta unas cuantas lágrimas- Si- sonriendo tiernamente.

Cómo los planes lo decían, Sachi llevó a Yui al pueblo de los Inicios y la llevó al refugio donde se quedaban los jugadores más pequeños del juego. Lamentablemente nadie reconoció a Yui, nisiquiera aparecía en los registros del convento. El recorrido parecía haber sido inútil. Sachi andaba deprimida sin saber que hacer respecto a Yui, pero en ese momento…

 **Yui:** ito…- dijo de forma tenue.

 **Sachi:** ¿Eh?¿Que dijiste?

 **Yui:** Kirito…- volteo su mirada hacia Sachi que la observaba desconcertada.

 **Sachi:** ¿¡Eh?!¿Que dijiste?- toma a Yui de los hombros-¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Repitelo!- exige la chica que normalmente es tranquila.

 **Yui:** Kirito,¿Quien es Kirito?¿Y porque…- deja salir una lagrima- … me hace sentir triste?

 **Sachi:** ¿Donde… Donde escuchaste ese nombre?- a punto de lagrimear.

 **Yui:** Yo… no lo se, pero- levanta su vista al cielo- arriba… en el piso 75, puedo sentirlo… hay algo alli.

Sachi torna su vista arriba, se pone de pie y pasa su mano por sus ojos. al abrirlos se muestra decidida.

Con su meta ya establecida Sachi llevó a Yui a su casa, donde la dejó dormida, mientras que ella pasó el resto de la tarde en las praderas del piso 74 fortaleciéndose lo ms que podía. no importaba el número que enemigos que aparecieran Saci no retrocedía. A pesar de estar cansada, a pesar de sentir una gran aflicción, a pesar de que no quiere ilusionarse demasiado. A pesar de que con cada corte derrama una lágrima, Sachi siente, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que tiene que ganar esta batalla.

La noche cae y la peli azul regresa a su casa, donde dentro están sus amigas junto a la niña que le dio esperanza a su futuro. Lisbeth y Sílica procedieron a entregarle su equipamiento mejorado junto con unos aditamentos. Sachi les agradece, después de una charla con palabras de apoyo se despiden, dejando nuevamente a la niña a cargo de ella.

 **Yui:** Mama,¿Estas bien?

 **Sachi:** Se queda en silencio por un momento- Yui… ¿Qué crees que haya allí arriba?¿En serio crees que el este allá arriba?

 **Yui:** mmm, lo siento mama, no es algo que sepa, es más bien algo que siento en mi corazón.

 **Sachi:** ya veo… dime ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

 **Yui:** No sabría cómo explicarlo, simplemente me sentía feliz de pasar el día con mama, eso me genero un sentimiento de calidez y de repente me vino ese nombre a la cabeza. lamento no saber más.

 **Sachi:** No hay problema Yui- dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

 **Yui:** Mama,¿Segura que vas a estar bien mañana?

 **Sachi:** No te preocupes, yo no perderé.¿Sabes porque?

 **Yui:** ¿Porque?

 **Sachi:** Porque alguien que ama, no dejará a esa persona sola, eso es algo que yo también siento cada día- decía con una sonrisa llena de dulzura,

 **Yui:** Si, tienes razón.

 **Sachi:** Ahora vamos a dormir, hay que levantarse temprano mañana.

Sachi junto con su "hija" se acostaron juntas en la cama para lo que sería una noche de buen descanso. La niña a pesar de ya estar abrazada se acurruco lo más que podía con su "Madre". En respuesta Sachi no dudo en acercarla más a su pecho para que ella sintiera el latir de su corazón. No paso nada de tiempo antes que las dos se entregaron al sueño.

La mañana no iba a tardar en aparecer, pero Sachi ya estaba lista para embarcarse en la lucha. Yui al notarla ya lista para salir, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su mama.

 **Yui:** ¿Mama?

 **Sachi:** ¿No te quieres quedar aquí verdad?- dice sonriendo.

18 de octubre de 2024

Madre e hija se encontraban en la entrada del calabozo del piso 74, llegando al campamento pre asalto que se había instalado justo en la puerta. Yui se encontraba algo nerviosa por ver a tantos soldados preparándose para pelear, esa inseguridad se tranquilizó cuando su mano fue apretada con delicadeza por Sachi, entonces pudo dar una leve sonrisa. Las dos chicas avanzaron hasta ir a la carpa principal. Yui se sorprendió y alegró cuando noto a Lisbeth y Sílica esperandolas a ellas. La niña no se contuvo y fue corriendo a ellas.

 **Yui:** Lisbeth-san, Sílica-san, que alegría verlas aquí, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?pensé que no participarian en el asalto

 **Sachi:** Y no lo harán, yo les pedí que vinieran para cuidarte mientras estoy adentro.

 **Lisbeth:** Oye, de esa forma nos haces parecer débiles y que solo servimos de niñera.

 **Sílica:** Aunque en esta situación es lo único que podemos hacer.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Y tu de que lado estas?

 **Sachi:** no peleen por favor, no me queda mucho tiempo.

 **Asuna:** de hecho ya es tarde, la junta está por iniciar- comenta saliendo de la carpa con un tono de desprecio.

 **Lisbeth:** A A Asuna, así que estabas aquí- dice tratando de disimular.

 **Asuna:** Lis… Lisbeth, creo que te dije que no te juntaras con esta asesina- muy altanera.

 **Lisbeth:** bu bueno yo…- demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

 **Asuna:** luego hablaré contigo.

 **Sílica:** juntando toda su valentía dice- dis disculpa pero creo que e estas siendo muy grosera.

 **Asuna:** sin siquiera voltear a verla- nadie te hablo, callate enana- con esas frías palabras Sílica se petrifico.

La peli naranja se ubica frente a Sachi que tiene a Yui detrás de ella.

 **Asuna:** ¿Ahora secuestras niños? cada vez que nos cruzamos te vuelves peor.

 **Sachi:** no tenemos tiempo para esto, déjame pasar.

 **Asuna:** Ah!?¿Quien te crees tu para mandarme? Solo eres una sucia rastrera.

 **Yui:** ¡YA DEJA DE HABLAR SI DE MAMA!-Salto Yui para defender a Sachi.

 **Asuna:** ¿Mama? tsk… ¿Qué mentiras le has dicho a esta niña?

 **Sachi:** Yo…

 **Yui:** ¡Mama nunca me ha mentido! yo la busque a ella y no dejare que digas cosas malas de ella- gritaba con todo su valor.

 **Asuna:** Hmn, no tengo tiempo ni la paciencia para esto, entra, terminemos con esto, mientras más rápido mejor- se metió dentro de la gran carpa.

 **Sachi:** Acarició la cabeza de Yui- gracias, Yui-chan- entró en la tienda.

Cuando las dos entraron, Yui, Lisbeth y Sílica, dejaron salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

 **Lisbeth:** Eso fue sorprendente Yui, nunca vi a alguien que hablara así frente a Asuna, bueno además de Sachi.

 **Sílica:** te viste tan genial defendiendo a Sachi.

 **Yui:** No fue nada, solo… no soportaba ver cómo decía cosas tan malas de mi mama- las tres se quedan calladas- diganme¿Por que esa chica trata tan mal a mi mama?

 **Lisbeth:** Bueno, no se todos los detalles pero se que Asuna culpa a Sachi de algunas muertes.

 **Yui:** Pero entonces ¿Por que mama no trata de explicar las cosas a Asuna?

 **Sílica:** Cuando una persona esta enojada, dudo que valla a escuchar lo que otros tengan que decir.

 **Lisbeth:** Por el momento vamos a esperar en otro lugar, no se cuanto tardaran.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Lis, las tres chicas se alejaron de la carpa principal. Pasó un poco más de una Hora, el sol ya se estaba alzando sobre el bosque. El grupo que se encontraba en la gran tienda, conformado por el líder de los caballeros de sangre heathcliff, La sub comandante Asuna, el capitán de Fuurinkazan Klein, El líder del gremio de los dragones Divinos y la espadachina oscura Sachi. Heathcliff procede a explicar cómo sería la formación de batalla, primero Sachi, Asuna, Klein y un grupo pequeño irán por delante aprovechando su velocidad para debilitarlo los más posible. Después de eso ingresaran los caballeros junto con Heathcliff para bajar los más posible su HP. Por último irán los caballeros para que todos juntos acaben con el jefe. Todos los aventureros asintieron la cabeza comprendiendo el plan. Todo el party empezo a desmontar el campamento, preparándose para ingresar al dungeon. Antes que todos partieran Sachi se junto a Yui y sus amigas una vez más.

 **Lisbeth:** Qué alivio, parece que Asuna no te corto la cabeza.

 **Sachi:** Aun asi, no si podré confiar en ella, vamos juntas en la primera ola de ataque.

 **Sílica:** ¿Segura que estarás bien? No parecía que le cayeras bien a la mayoría de los jugadores presentes.

 **Sachi:** Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada a esta situación.

 **Lisbeth:** eso sería lo más aterrador.

 **Sachi:** ¿Porque?

 **Lisbeth:** De ese modo, una situación extraña te tomara por sorpresa y no sabrás cómo responder.

 **Sílica:** Ya basta, solo la estas estresando.

 **Sachi:** No, tiene razón.

 **Yui:** mostrando una cara de aflicción- ¿Mama, vas a estar bien?

 **Sachi:** No te preocupes Yui, voy a ganar esta pelea e iremos arriba- mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

El campamento se desmonto por completo y todos partieron a la sala del boss. Cuando todos los aventureros entraron al dungeon…

 **Lisbeth:** Bueno, ¿Que quieres hacer por ahora Yui-chan?- pregunta sin obtener respuesta-¿¡Ah!?¿¡Yui-chan!?- voltea buscandola, y se sorprende cuando la observa, ve que está ingresando al calabozo-¿¡AAAAhhhhh!?¿¡A donde crees que vas!?- se lanza en carrera para alcanzarla.

 **Sílica:** ¡Esperame!¡Lisbeth-san!- va detrás de ellas.

Dentro del laberinto, el grupo de asalto está en frente de la puerta. Entre las filas del primer pelotón de asalto están Sachi y Asuna, que se lanzaban miradas de desprecio, lo único que evitaba que no se estuvieran asesinado mutuamente era que entre ellas estaba el líder del gremio Fuurinkazan Klein, que estaba temiendo más por ellas dos que por el enemigo que estaba por enfrentar. Tomando la poca valentía que quedaba en su cuerpo, se propuso a empezar con el asalto avisando a su pelotón.

 **Klein:** Mu- muy bien. ¡Escuchen! si queremos tener éxito debemos preparar el escenario para los caballeros,¿¡Escucharon!? si su barra de vida baja demasiado no duden en salir lo más rápido de la sala, recuerden, los cristales e teletransportacion no funcionan, asi que los últimos en la fila encargarse de mantener la puerta abierta¿¡Entendido!?- cómo respuesta recibió un alarido de parte de sus aliados.

Klein junto con las chicas más peligrosas del juego abrieron la puerta. Mientras los tres entraban en guardia, en el otro extremo del pequeño ejército estaba Yui observando cómo su mamá entraba en la cámara del jefe, con Lisbeth y Sílica, alcanzando por fin con bastante agotamiento.

 **Lisbeth:** O oye, Yu Yui-chan, por favor ya no corras más.- tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 **Sílica:** cierto, ademas no creo que debamos estar aquí… eh? Yui-chan?

Yui se encontraba concentrada viendo de reojo la puerta, y la mirada de preocupación se plasma en su rostro.

 **Lisbeth:** vamos, no quería gritarte, no es para tanto…

 **Yui:** ¡Es una trampa!

 **Lisbeth:** Eh?¿De que estas hablando?

 **Yui:** ¡La puerta se cierra luego que hayan entrado diez personas!- dice desesperada.

 **Sílica:** calmate Yui-chan, no entiendo de que estas hablando- tratando de calmar a la niña-

 **Yui:** ¡Digo que mi mamá está en peligro!- comienza a correr nuevamente hacia la puerta seguida por las chicas otra vez.

Yui apenas se encontraba a mitad de camino cuando Sachi, Asuna, Klein y dos jugadores de su gremio entraron a la habitación. Dando todo con sus pies Yui avanzaba todo lo que podía. Un total de siete aventureros entraron. Yui casi llegaba estaba a diez metros, pero es en ese instante traspasaba la puerta el décimo guerrero, cuando la puerta se empezó a cerrar sin permitir que otra persona entrara. Sachi al darse cuenta, se da la vuelta para ver a su hija corriendo con todo lo que tiene con los ojos lagrimosos, a pesar de ser solo unos segundos Sachi no puede evitar verse a sí misma cuando Kirito murió. Y la puerta se cierra por completo.

Del lado de adentro, las antorchas se empiezan a encender con un claro color azul, haciendo notar la presencia del Demonio de los ojos de cristal.

 **Klein:** Oye, Oye. ¿Porque la puerta se cerró?

 **Asuna:** en ese momento el jefe del piso lanzó un rugido que causó un ventarrón- olvida eso, tenemos un problema más grande justo en frente- dice mientras desenfunda su estocada.

 **Sachi:** se posiciona junta a la peli naranja con su espada ya en mano- seguramente esta sala tiene un límite de jugadores.

 **Klein:** pe pero nunca uba una asi- todo tembloroso.

 **Asuna:** entonces parece que acabamos de encontrar la primera.

Klein sabiendo que no se puede correr se prepara para lo que será su última pelea.

Mientras que del lado de afuera, todo era confusión desde que la puerta se cerró sin previo aviso. En esa confusión estaba Yui llorando de rodillas frente a la puerta y Lisbeth junto con Sílica que todavía no entendían cómo Yui predijo eso.

 **Sílica:** dime Yui-chan,

 **Yui:** mama, mama… lo siento.

 **Lisbeth:** vamos, Yui, si sabes algo por favor dinos.

 **Yui:** Yo, Yo, no sé nada, no sé cómo supe esto, pero aun asi, siento que es mi culpa.

 **Lisbeth:** escucha Yui, no se que esta pasando pero si sientes que puedes ayudar a Sachi, por favor dinos cómo.

 **Yui:** snif, snif, yo… creo que tengo una idea.

Yui se aleja unos cuantos pasos y cierra los ojos mientras se concentra en el interior de la sala. Al principio no puede ver nada, eso la frustra, se empeña en recordar no imágenes sino sentimientos, los cálidos sentimientos del poco tiempo que paso con su mamá, en esos sentimientos que no quiere perder. Entonces ya los siente, las mentes de quienes están adentro, la puede ver a ella. Es cuando siente una mano tocando su hombro - Ve Yui, ya casi estamos todos juntos- sin saber de dónde vienen esas palabras o quien se las dijo. Yui toma la iniciativa y da una carrera más hasta la entrada del cuarto del boss. En el camino toma a sus amigas con toda su fuerza.

 **Lisbeth:** espera, ¿Que estas pensando?

 **Sílica:** Yu Yu Yui-chan, detente!

Todos los jugadores presentes notan cómo la niña va de cabeza a la gran puerta. Al estar de frente esta es cuando se hace notar cómo las tres chicas lo atraviesan dejando a todos sin habla, en especial a sus dos acompañantes, si a todos menos una figura autoritaria que se encontraba alejada de la escena con un mirada de indiferencia e intriga. En cuanto terminan de cruzar el pórtico, Yui se arrodilla un poco cansada y las chicas caen al suelo bastante sorprendidas por lo que acaban de hacer.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Que, Que, Que acaba de pasar?- entonces sienten uno de los barridos de viento del jefe.

 **Sílica:** ¿¡Qu Qu Que es esooo!?

Sachi nota el grito de Sílica, al darse vuelta su mirada queda perpleja no solo al ver a sus amigas sino también a su hija reciente. fue cuando Yui ve a Sachi a los ojos y dice.

 **Yui:** Mama,¡Cuidado!

La peli azul se da vuelta para ver cómo el demonio de ojos de cristal prepara su antebrazo izquierdo y sin tiempo para responder, azota a Sachi contra una de las columnas de lado derecho de Yui. Al chocar contra la pared no puede evitar quedar muy aturdida, Yui, Lisbeth y Sílica, van en su ayuda. Usan las pocas posiones que tienen ambas y restauran hasta el setenta por ciento de la salud de su amiga. Es cuando Sachi regresa en sí.

 **Yui:** Mama, lo siento- llorando a cantaros.

 **Sachi:** Chicas, Yui,¿Qué hacen aquí?¿Cómo entraron?

 **Lisbeth:** No lo sabemos, fue Yui quien nos arrastro a la puerta y la atravesamos.

 **Sachi:** Pero eso…

 **Asuna:** AAAhhhhhh!- gritaba mientras lograba dar un tajo a la cabeza del jefe- ¡Oye!¡Si no es mucha molestia ayudanos con este jefe de nivel!- gritaba a todo pulmón.

 **Sachi:** Los siento chicas, Yui. tengo que terminar primero con esto- Toma de nuevo a Elucidator y se lanza nuevamente contra el boss.

Sachi junto a Asuna y Klein, logran dar duelo al demonio de los ojos de cristal, mientras que los otros jugadores que entraron, se mantienen al margen por sus bajos niveles de vida. A pesar de la desventaja de tamaño y fuerza, lograban estar a la par del imponente rival, eso se ve a simple vista pero ese estado de lucha a par, significaba que ambos bandos solo perdian la misma cantidad de puntos HP, el demonio azul tenía una defensa casi impenetrable y sus contraataques son casi imposibles de evitarlos. Pueden mantenerse de pie pero una obvia inferioridad se hacía notoria. En un momento Klein ve una oportunidad y mientras las dos féminas atacan desde puntos aéreos, el samurai da un rápido recorrido por sus piernas y acerta un combo de cinco tajos que provocan que el jefe se arrodille por dolor dando oportunidad de los cortes transversales por parte de las dos espadachinas dejando al demonio caer su espada.

 **Asuna:** ¡Ahora; Los tres!- sus dos compañeros asienten en afirmación.

Saltan al mismo tiempo, en el aire preparándose para atravesar al enemigo. Cuando la suerte al fin parecía bendecirlos es cuando, el demonio de ojos de cristal se pone de pie desarmado y con sus garras luminosas daña a sus tres atacantes, a la vez que los dispersa por su sala.

 **Yui/Lisbeth/Silica:** ¡Mama! / ¡Sachi!

La espadachin oscura queda arrinconada del otro lado de la sala, en el suelo su barra de vida disminuyó demasiado además que no siente fuerza para levantarse. Es cuando el panorama empeora, con el jefe de la sala atras de ella se encuentra con su espada ya en mano.

 **Sachi:** aun en el piso, observa a Yui que la mira solloza- Es cómo esa vez- recordando el calabozo del piso 28- lo siento Yui, parece que no podré cumplir la promesa que hice- no logre evitar pensar en el poco y agradable tiempo que compartió con la pequeña- Parece que no podré volver a ver a Kirito- derramando un par de lágrimas- si, es como esa vez- el demonio levanta su espada para acabar con la chica- solo que esta vez nadia va a salvarme.

 **Yui:** ¡No lastimes a mi mama!- grita con todo su ser cuando empieza a liberar un brillo cegador alrededor de ella.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Pero que…?¡AAAAHHHH!

Ella y Sílica son alejadas de Yui por la fuerza que emanaba. El demonio deja de prestar atención a Sachi y desea atacar a la causante del alboroto, como una bestia sedienta de Sangre da un alarido aterrador y corre a arremeter contra la niña.

Cuando el demonio de ojos de cristal baja su espada, todos gritan pensando en lo que pasara, esa sensación de miedo se cambió por una asombro cuando la enorme hoja del coloso no impactó contra la niña. Si no más bien chocó contra una pared morada que presentaba en nombre de objeto inmortal. Todos alrededor se quedaron atónitos ante la escena presenciada.

 **Sílica:** ¿Qu Qué está pasando?- insegura de lo que está viendo.

 **Lisbeth:** ¿Pe pero que?- confundida de lo que está viendo.

 **Klein:** No no entiendo nada.

 **Sachi:** ¿Objeto inmortal?... ¿Yui?

Ahora la pequeña comienza a levitar al nivel de la cabeza del jefe, de su mano derecha empieza a salir fuego del cual se va formando una espada larga de color azteca. Yui agarra el arma con sus dos manos, la lleva arriba de su hombro derecho y con un pequeño grito de su parte batea al jefe del piso en medio de una explosión carmesí, no solo bajandole toda su primera barra de vida sino también empujándolo hasta la columna detrás de él y destrozandola y que caiga al vacío. Yui aterriza suavemente en el suelo mientras la espada desaparece. Mira a Sachi, que sigue malherida, extiende su mano y restaura su HP. Entonces deja caer su cuerpo cansado y se arrodilló en el piso. Sachi camina hasta Yui.

 **Sachi:** Yui, tu…

 **Yui:** lo siento… mamá… yo, yo, no soy rea…- entonces la pequeña es abrazó con fuerza por su madre, es cuando la infante no puede ocultara su felicidad y comienza a llorar.

 **Sachi:** Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias- también soltando un par de lágrimas.

 **Yui:** Mama… te quiero- entonces Yui comienza brillar.

 **Sachi:** Yui!¿Qué sucede?- atrapa a Yui en sus brazos.

 **Yui:** perdoname, mama… yo soy una IA, más específica soy un programa de apoyo emocional para los jugadores, originalmente mi misión era brindar un apoyo de estabilidad mental a todos los jugadores de Sword Art Online, pero el game master negó cualquier apoyo del sistema a los jugadores, desde entonces solo pude observar, solo podía ver sentimientos negativos… miedo… desconfianza… desesperación… solo dolor… pero entonces note a dos jugadores que no presentaban distintos signos de estado emocional. fue cuando empecé a observarlos solo a ellos. fue lindo ver cómo podían soportarlo todo mientras estaban junto, pero… una de las partes murió… como era de esperarse la parte restante quedó abatida y de un momento a otro su felicidad bajo demasiado rápido. Fue cuando yo tambien perdi la esperanza de que hubiera alguien feliz en este mundo… Fue así por varios meses y ninguna señal positiva volvió a surgir, entonces sin previo aviso, la parte que quedó viva recuperó la felicidad… no lo entendía… sus emociones eran tan oscuras pero en algún momento recuperó su estado anterior, volvió a sonreír, volvió a luchar por sobrevivir, todo a pesar de que la otra persona ya no estaba... no podía dejar de verla.. entonces un día ya no quería solo verla, quería conocerla, saber porque podía sonreír… Fue cuando termine en tu cama, no pense que romper los codigos de restricción provocaria que pierda temporalmente la memoria. Pero bueno, eso es todo- comienza a verse transparente- parece que el game master se dio cuenta de mi presencia dentro del mapa, seguramente se encargará de borrar mi codigo por completo. dice sonriendo tiernamente.

 **Sachi:** Yui.. no, por favor.

 **Yui:** esta bien mama, el ya está en camino…

 **Sachi:** ¿Eh?¿De qué hablas?

El momento es interrumpido por un Grito proveniente del fondo de la sala. Entonces el Demonio de ojos de cristal asciendo por el agujero por el cual cayó, demostrando que aun le sobran tres barras de vida, aparte de mostrar un rostro lleno de furia.

 **Klein:** oh por favor, que hay que hacer para derrotarlo, si pudo sobrevivir eso.

Sus ojos azules observaban a Yui junto con Sachi. y comenzaba una lenta caminata.

 **Yui:** mama, tienes que moverte, debes ganar- comienza a resplandecer más fuerte.

 **Sachi:** No espera Yui, no te vayas.

 **Yui:** Perdón, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- comienza a desvanecerse en lo que los lentos pasos del jefe se acercan.

 **Asuna:** maldición, ¿En serio no puedo hacer nada?- observando su barra de vida en niveles de veintiuno.

En ese instante Yui deja de brillar para que los brillos alrededor la reformen de nuevo su cuerpo. Sorprendiendola a ella y a Sachi, pero en menos de un segundo el boss ya está en frente de ellas dos con su arma levantada dejando sin oportunidad de responder a Sachi. Entonces cuando la peli azul tiene la hoja de la bestia encina suyo, una silueta formada por varios cristales electricos aparece detrás de ella y a toda velocidad golpea al Demonio en el abdomen lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Todos los presentes no saben qué decir ante eventos tan inesperados. Sachi no puede evitar mirarlo, entonces escucha a Yui balbucear…

 **Yui:** Papa.

 **Sachi:** ¿Pa… Papa?

La silueta en el medio de la sala circular se queda estática cuando se hace notar una forma humana masculina de estatura mediana. Es cuando los brillos alrededor de esta comienzan a pegarse al cuerpo principal no solo dar una forma más definida sino también un color negro algo difuso. Cuando la imagen se hacía más clara se podía distinguir a un joven de vestimentas negras tapado por un abrigo largo también de color negro, cabello negro y un rostro joven, que provocan alegría en Sachi además de unas pequeñas lágrimas.

 **Sachi:** Kirito.

El joven dio vuelta su cabeza para confirmar que era él y decir con una sonrisa.

 **Kirito:** Hola, Sachi.

 **Asuna:** Ki kirito- demostrando que también lo extrañaba,

 **Kirito:** Asuna, ha pasado tiempo.

 **Klein:** Ki ki kiri…- aguantando sus ganas de llorar.

 **Kirito:** no me olvide de ti ¡Kleeeiiinn?!- es cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó para abrazar y tumbar al azabache- oye vamos, cálmate Klein.

 **Klein:** mira a su amigo con una cara llorando a cántaros-¿En serio eres tu?¿Kirito?

 **Kirito:** ya ya, si soy yo Klein. ¿alguna ves te dije que te queda bien esa cara de samurai?

 **Klein:** snf, snf, ¡Kirito!- siguió llorando mientras lo abrazaba.

Kirito logra quitarse a Klein de encima y se dirige derecho al lado de Sachi. Ella en respuesta toma la mano del chico y la lleva a su mejilla. A pesar de ser un simple toque, ella no podía dejar de sentir un alivio que estaba deseando desde hace años. Mientras que el por fin podía sentir el calor proveniente desde tan cariñosa persona.

 **Sachi:** ¿De verdad eres tu?

 **Kirito:** Si, lamento no haberte acompañado.

 **Sachi:** eso no es verdad, es cierto que no estabas junto a mi cómo ahora pero, aun así…

Kirito entendió a pesar de que ella no termino la oración.

 **Yui:** papa- salta de alegría al joven- al fin estás aquí.

 **Kirito:** si, siento la demora.

 **Sachi:** así que todo este tiempo su papá eras tú- feliz de aclarar sus dudas.

 **Kirito:** Bueno, si… lamento tanto misterio pero es bastante difícil deshacer los códigos de seguridad de Kayaba Akihiko.

 **Yui:** aun asi papa pudo con ellos- orgullosa de su padre.

La escena es interrumpida nuevamente por el jefe del piso que se libera de los escombros que lo aplastan, creando un alboroto. Y con sus ojos llenos de rabia miraba a la familia recién reunida.

 **Kirito:** Ahora no es momento para explicaciones, primero acabaremos con él- Toca a Sachi en el hombro, y su vestimenta pasa a ser su atuendo final de SAO.

 **Sachi:** ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

 **Kirito:** Ahora estamos conectados en equipamiento y habilidades. Sachi solo hay una forma de derrotarlo, yo lo distraere, diez segundos serán suficientes ¿Verdad?- pregunta con gesto alegre.

 **Sachi:** entiendo, te lo encargo.

Lisbeth y Sílica estaban atentas a lo estaba ocurriendo.

 **Sílica:** oye, lis-san, ¿Ese chico no sera?

 **Lisbeth:** … El espadachin negro original.

Cómo lo dijo Lisbeth, el primer espadachín negro se posiciona en frente del monstruo sin temblar y con entusiasmo en su rostro.

 **Kirito:** hola… ah pasado tiempo- dice ya listo para pelear.

El demonio da el primer ataque con un corte vertical hacia abajo queriendo cortar a la mitad a Kirito, en el polvo que levanta en su golpe fallido, el azabache corre por el filo de la gran espada hasta llegar al brazo, donde da un salto con giro y da una tajadura en el pecho y continúa con una serie de seis cortes mientras rodea a la bestia. Enojado, el demonio de una barrida circular para matar a Kirito, quien la evade agachándose hacia atrás deslizándose con las rodillas. Todos los jugadores, que sin incluir a Yui serían doce, quedan sorprendidos al ver tal nivel en el combate sin ayuda del sistema. Dando una vuelta de barril y terminando con un corte horizontal a las piernas, Kirito se aleja un poco.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun, ¡ahora!- acelera a la batalla con espada en mano.

 **Kirito:** bien.

Los dos se posicionan de distintos lados del jefe, tiene lista su Elucidator propia en la mano derecha, con su mano izquierda sobre su hombro, toman la dark repulser que se forma en cada uno y en sincronía dan un corte en X en el enemigo. El demonio de ojos azules se pone de pie para dar un ultima pelea. Entonces juntos, Kirito y Sachi, activan la técnica -"starburst stream"-. Dan cortes horizontales Kirito arriba y Sachi abajo, seguido por uppercut para cambiar de posición, rotan alrededor del boss con cortes al abdomen bajo de izquierda a derecha, saltan frente al pecho para dos cortes transversales a izquierda de Kirito y a Derecha de Sachi, sin dejar oportunidad de responder continúan atacando francos opuesto del demonio con rapidez y sincronía. Aunque era una técnica combinada para los ojos de los presentes se sentía más como una danza de perfecta armonía. Ambos dan un corte vertical hacia arriba desde el frente, dan dos cortes diagonales con ambas manos y al aterrizar dan un tajo más en el estómago, Kirito con la mano izquierda y Sachi con la mano derecha, terminado la pelea con ambos estocando el abdomen en el centro, Kirito con Elucidator y Sachi con Dark Repulser. Finalmente el boss es derrotado y desaparece en varios cristales virtuales.

 **Klein:** Lo¡Lo lograron!- grita con emoción.

El grito de victoria de Klein, es acompañado por los jugadores restantes presentes. Silica y Lisbeth saltan abrazadas. Y por un lado estaba Asuna que tenía dibujada una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza, aun así parecía estar satisfecha de estar viva.

 **Yui:** ¡Papa, Mama!- corría feliz hasta los brazos de su familia.

 **Sachi:** Yui-chan- abraza a su niña.

 **Kirito:** Me alegro que te agrade Yui.

 **Sachi:** si, fue una gran sorpresa la primera vez, pero Yui es una niña tan linda.

Los tres estaban juntos representando una familia feliz, pero.

 **Yui:** mama- miro a Sachi a los ojos mientras sonreía y dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimas- gracias- comenzó a volverse transparente y a brillar.

 **Sachi:** ¿Yu-Yui?¿Qué sucede?

 **Kirito:** parece que hasta aquí llegamos- también comenzando a resplandecer.

 **Sachi:** ¿Kirito-kun?

 **Yui:** lo sentimos mama, pero en estos momentos somo como un programa revele para el sistema, así que nos eliminará.

 **Sachi:** Pe pero, no puede ser.

 **Kirito:** perdón, es verdad- toma a Sachi y apoya su cabeza contra su pecho- solo pude sobrevivir porque pase mi conciencia en el sistema, así que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

 **Sachi:** Pero… yo, no puedo- demostrando su aflicción.

 **Kirito:** tranquila, desde el momento que te conocí supe que eras muy fuerte, se que sobrevivirás y recuperaras tu vida en el mundo real.

 **Sachi:** por favor, no otra vez.

 **Kirito:** perdoname, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

 **Sachi:** no se que voy a hacer.

 **Kirito:** se que podras ganar… estoy seguro.

 **Yui:** es cierto, mamá es alguien muy fuerte, si alguien ganará seguro eres tu.

Es cuando tanto Yui cómo Kirito comienzan a levitar mientras la luz que los envuelve se hace más brillante. Sachi se queda arrodillada mientras ve a su repentina familia desaparecer.

 **Kirito:** Sachi, yo…

 **Sachi:** por favor, Kirito-kun… Kirito-kun… Kirito-kun…

Kirito cierra sus ojos mientras sigue escuchando repetir su nombre de parte de su querida Sachi. Todo es oscuro, pero la sigue oyendo, ahora puede sentir algo en su cara, algo gotea sobre él, una sensación minúscula pero acompañada de alivio. Siente que puede abrir los ojos. Abre lentamente sus párpados mientras se sigue repitiendo el llamar a su nombre. todo es demasiado luminoso a excepción de la silueta inconfundible de apreciada persona. Comienza a ver más claramente su angelical rostro que se encuentra llorando encima de él. Despìerta completamente para verla que deja de decir su nombre, entonces ve cómo contiene su llanto por momentos y lo deja salir nuevamente para abrazarlo. Logra percatarse de la situación, mira su alrededor está en un bosque rodeado por Ducker, Tetsuo y Sasamaru, que lo miraban aliviados.

 **Kirito:** eh? ¿donde estoy?¿Sachi?

 **Ducker:** Que alegria, por fin regresaste.

 **Kirito:** ¿Regresar?¿A donde fui?

 **Sasamaru:** creo que es mejor que descanses un tiempo, casi mueres ahi dentro.

 **Kirito:** ¿Mori? Ah, espera¿Salimos del calabozo?- reaccionando.

 **Sachi:** en serio tenía mucho miedo, no despertabas… y pensé que... - todavía aferrada a él con lágrimas en las mejillas.

 **Tetsuo:** estuviste dormido por casi una hora desde que te sacamos del laberinto.

 **Kirito:** mientras todavía analizaba lo que pasaba- Ya ya veo, así que no morí con ese último golpe.

 **Ducker:** yo utilice la poción a distancia justo a tiempo, pero parece que te cansaste demasiado pensamos que fue un shock mental lo que te hizo desmayar.

 **Kirito:** ah, entiendo (Entonces todo eso fue un sueño)- mira a Sachi que parece no querer alejarse de el- (Supongo que al fin comprendí lo que ella sintió en en ese momento)- Aparta a Sachi para poder ponerse de pie.

 **Ducker:** Toca a Kirito en el hombro- Kirito, bueno yo lo siento… debí hacerte caso- mostrando un rostro arrepentido.

 **Kirito:** está bien, Ducker, al menos estamos vivos.

 **Sachi:** ¡Por supuesto que no está bien!- crítico sin dejar de mostrar su tristeza y sorprendiendo a sus amigos- ¿Cómo puedes decir que eso estuvo bien?... ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, si, si no sobrevivías?¿Que hubiéramos hecho sin tu?... ¿Que hubiera hecho yo sin ti?- bajando su cara lagrimiante.

 **Kirito:** Se acercó a la chica y apoyó la cabeza de ella en contra de su pecho- Estoy seguro que hubieras conseguido ser alguien muy fuerte… Pero tienes razón, lamento lo que dije.

Kirito abrazo por completo a Sachi mientras ella se dejaba sumergir por completo en su esencia. Ese momento duró alrededor de un minuto, aunque para la chica el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Cuando regreso en si, Sachi se separó un poco y decidieron que era tiempo de regresar con Keita, pero Sachi inconscientemente no dejó ir la mano de Kirito. Ella no parecía querer separarse de él por un largo tiempo. Mientras iban por un camino seguro del bosque, la señal de notificación apareció en el buzón de Tetsuo.

 **Tetsuo:** ¿Un mensaje?

 **Sasamaru:** ¿Quien es?

 **Tetsuo:** es de Keita, a ver dice "Chicos¿Kirito ya despertó?¿Se encuentran bien? Desde hace un rato que no nos contactamos. Llamenme lo más pronto posible. Hasta luego." Eso dice.

 **Kirito:** Parece que hice que se preocupara demasiado. voy a llamarlo- abre el menú con su mano libre, busca en sus contactos a Keita y toca el icono de videollamada, solo pasan unos dos segundos cuando es respondido.

 **Keita:** ¿¡Kirito!?¿Te encuentras bien?¿No sientes nada extraño verdad?

 **Kirito:** estoy bien Keita, ya pasó. lamento haberte preocupado.

 **Keita:** Que alivio, pensaba que no ibas a despertar.

 **Kirito:** vamos, no te deprimas de nuevo.

 **Keita:** ¿Y cómo quieres que no me deprima? Si aún te debo demasiado para no agradecerte como es debido.

 **Kirito:** a sí, hablando de eso… Cuando regresemos les diremos la verdad, aunque seguramente tendré que empezar a hablar desde aquí.

 **Keita:** se sorprende primero pero da una sonrisa al final- esta bien, los espero aquí- corta la videollamada.

 **Kirito:** Suspira aliviado- parece que todavía tengo mucho que hacer... Eh!?- Se Da cuenta que Sachi lo está observando haciendo pucheros.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun, ¿Que fue esa conversación con Keita?¿Y que fue ese último comentario?¿No pensabas realmente dejarnos verdad?

 **Kirito:** eeh? yo yo no pensaba eso en absoluto, es solo que… bueno ¿Cómo explicarlo?

 **Kirito:** narrando- cielos, parece que enserio tengo un largo camino que recorrer si quiero formar un mejor futuro.

Mientras tanto en primer piso de SAO, en lo debería ser un bosque seguro se encuentra un joven tumbado bajo un árbol, con la mirada borrosa, una daga en el pecho, el símbolo de envenenado en su barra de vida y con tres individuos parados en frente de el. El sujeto del medio se agacha y pronuncia - Disfrutalo, ese dolor durará una hora hasta que se vacíe tu barra de HP, pero sabes es algo tráfico todo esto se habría evitado si solo hubieran contribuido con nuestra causa, aunque de todas formas si nos ayudaste con este pequeño donativo- Entonces los tres se retiran dejando a ese jugador casi sin nada de recurso o esperanza de vivir.


	7. Dos gatos sobre la luna

**Hola, un comentario rápido, más abajo van a encontrar algo escrito entre guiones( - -), esta casi al final, eso tienen que buscarlo por youtube. Bueno eso era todo, que lo disfruten.**

 **-Dos gatos sobre la luna-**

Dentro del pueblo de los inicios el portal principal de la plaza se activa para mostrar cómo llegan el espadachin negro junto a sus compañeros de gremio. Se hacía notar cómo ahora Sachi estaba sujeta al brazo izquierdo de Kirito, y no parecía querer dejarlo.

 **Ducker:** es increíble que todo este tiempo hayas sido un jugador tan elevado.

 **Sasamaru:** ¿Por que no querias que nosotros lo supiéramos?

 **Kirito:** bueno, cómo al principio no éramos tan cercanos pensé que les disgustaria el hecho que yo fuera este tipo de jugador- dice un tanto apenado.

 **Ducker:** ¿En serio nos tenias tanta desconfianza?- amargado.

 **Kirito:** N No no era eso, es que los beta tester son mal vistos así que…

 **Sachi:** shu- lo interrumpe- no tienes que dar explicaciones, es un poco comprensible.

Kirito no evito sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario dicho de forma tan adorable y cálida.

 **Kirito:** En en cualquier caso, ¿Donde se encuentra el edificio que compró Keita?

 **Sasamaru:** En la entrada del bosque cercano al siguiente pueblo.

 **Ducker:** Ya quiero ver nuestra propia sede. estoy emocionado.

 **Tetsuo:** Será gratificante tener un lugar propio.

 **Sasamaru:** saben, ahora que lo pienso fuimos al calabozo por dinero para los muebles, pero al final no compramos nada.

 **Ducker:** eso lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento, así que no hay problema.

 **Kirito:** mejor no hagamos esperar más a Keita.

Todos asintieron la cabeza y partieron hacia su destino, el camino fue demasiado tranquilo, no tardaron más de cuarenta minutos a pie, justo a la entrada de un bosque se encontraba un sendero marcado con un camino empedrado, no tan lejos se notaba la construcción algo simple, pero acogedora con un diseño de PH de dos pisos. Al llegar al pórtico, Ducker se adelanta e intenta abrir la puerta, pero esta solo muestra un icono de denegado.

 **Ducker:** ¡¿EH?!¿Que pasa?

 **Tetsuo:** Se acerca e intenta lo mismo-¿Porque no nos deja pasar?

 **Kirito:** tranquilos, puede que Keita haya olvidado configurar la casa para dejar entrar a los miembros del gremio, solo hay que tocar el timbre- Aproxima su dedo para tocar el timbre pero algo sucede y al tocar la superficie solo aparece un icono de comprar la vivienda- ¿Que que esto?¿Acaso Keita no la compro todavia?

 **Sasamaru:** Eso no puede ser, mientras estabas inconsciente él nos mandó un mensaje que ya la había comprado.

 **Kirito:** ¿No la habrá comprado en otra dirección?

 **Sasamaru:** no, estoy seguro que esta es la dirección.

 **Kirito:** esto no me gusta- abre su menú y activa rastreo, mira alrededor y nota las marcas de huellas de su amigo- Keita si estuvo aquí, pero no entró en la casa.

 **Ducker:** ¿Puedes ver su rastro?¿A donde fue?

 **Kirito:** llegó cerca de la casa pèro se desvió más adelante hacia el interior del bosque, siganme.

Comenzaron la caminata, con preocupación de lo que había pasado. Kirito avanzó sin detenerse por que bosque, al rastro notaba cómo se adentraba más pareciendo querer perderse dentro de los árboles. Llegaron a la parte oscura de la arboleda ,entonces Kirito se exalto y empezó a correr, desactiva su habilidad ya que puede ver claramente a su compañero, líder y amigo tumbado en un árbol cercano y con una daga larga en su pecho, el grupo también lo noto y se apresuraron impacientes. Keita, que parecía no poder moverse, levanta la vista levemente y ve cómo sus compañeros llegan y logra formar una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Kirito:** ¡Keita!- llega y se arrodilla frente a èl- ¿Qué pasó?

 **Sachi/Sasamaru/Tetsuo/Ducker:** ¡Keita!

 **Ducker:** ¡Keita!¿Estas bien? ¡Responde, Keita!

 **Sachi:** ¿Que le sucede?- preocupada.

 **Kirito:** Está envenenado, no puede moverse y su barra de vida está descendiendo.

 **Ducker:** ¡¿Que podemos hacer?!

 **Kirito:** rapido denme una poción de salud y todas las hierbas que tengan.

Acatan las órdenes de Kirito. Este al recibir lo pedido, abre su menú de alquimia, junta la poción con hierbas silvestres y algo de veneno destilado de su parte, y forma un antídoto. Lo utiliza en el incapacitado, pasó un momento pero el efecto malévolo no desaparece.

 **Kirito:** ¡Maldición!- golpea el suelo.

 **Sachi:** ¿Que sucede?

 **Kirito:** es un veneno único, hecho por un jugador. si no conozco con qué ingredientes la hicieron no puedo hacer nada.

 **Ducker:** En Entonces… Keita… va a…

 **Kirito:** lo siento- dice con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo- perdoname… Keita, no puedo hacer nada.

Los chicos demuestran su desdén y Sachi tapa su rostro sollozo. Kirito sigue lamentándose con la cabeza abajo. Entonces siente cómo una mano se posiciona sobre su hombro, levanta la mirada y ve el rostro de Keita, en el cual se notan las marcas del veneno y con una sonrisa.

 **Keita:** es… esta bien… Kiri… Kirito…- pronuncia con mucho esfuerzo.

 **Kirito:** Lo siento Keita, no puedo salvarte- sin esconder su tristeza.

 **Keita:** No, te, culpes… eres… un… gran… amigo…- dejando escapar una lágrima.

 **Kirito:** ¡Pero!... pero…

 **Keita:** por… favor… ciudadalos a todos.

La barra de HP del líder del gremio llega a su fin, es cuando desaparece en varios pedazos virtuales, dejando caer la daga que acabó con su vida. Nadie dice nada por un rato. El momento de luto es interrumpido por una notificación que aparece en frente del azabache. En esta aparece el mensaje de la muerte del líder del gremio y que fue programada su sucesión a el. Kirito se levanta mientras se seca sus ultimas lagrimas. se nota su expresión seria y acepta ser el nuevo líder. Se da la vuelta, donde lo miran sus compañeros todavía afligidos, avanza solo con la frase.

 **Kirito:** vamonos- pronuncia sin ninguna vacilación..

 **-Un mes después-**

En el piso 18, en una gran casona con el símbolo de Los gatos negros iluminados por la luna, en la oficina del segundo piso, se encontraba Kirito en el escritorio organizando el inventario común del gremio. Termina y aún sentado en la silla se estira. Al ponerse de pie se pone pensativo mirando la ventana detrás de su silla.

 **Kirito:** Narrando piensa- Ha pasado un mes eh- recuerda que cuando se alejaban del lugar del asesinato, Ducker pregunto que iba a pasar de ahí en adelante, Kirito solo respondió "Viviremos y ganaremos este juego". Desde entonces con su comandia iban más pisos arriba de los que iban habitualmente, su trabajo era igualar el nivel de sus compañeros con el suyo, fueron semanas difíciles. Pero a pesar de que dijo eso él se encargaba principalmente de desquitar su ira con cada monstruo que se presentaba. Las misiones que en el momento eran hechas para las líneas delanteras pueden lograrlas con algo de dificultad. No se dio cuenta que en tres semanas juntaron lo suficiente para una sede, modesta, pero lo lograron en poco tiempo- "Voy a salvarlos a todos", no entiendo cómo dije eso sin tener alguna idea de qué hacer, solo pensé en cambiar un poco las cosas, pero es obvio que tendre que destruir el futuro que conozco y crear uno nuevo, solo un poco más estoy seguro…

En ese momento pasa Sachi, equipada con su clásico conjunto con la diferencia de un abrigo largo color lila y detalles de flores violetas del lado izquierdo más unas botas blancas que llegaban casi a la rodilla.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun,¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Kirito:** ah si, es solo que administrar todo es algo agobiante - en su tono tranquilo alegre normal- no pensé que cerrar tantos tratos para mantener ingresos y mantener todo esto sería tan problemático.

 **Sachi:** bueno, es mal necesario. Aun asi deberias dejar que te ayudemos en algo.

 **Kirito:** ya hablamos de eso, ustedes tiene que concentrarse en hacerse más fuertes para poder llegar a las líneas delanteras.

 **Sachi:** por cierto, hablando de eso, un mensajero de los caballeros de sangre llegó con un mensaje del líder de su gremio, dicen que nos permitirán ir al asalto del jefe del piso 50 como apoyo.

 **Kirito:** ¡¿En serio!?¡Genial!, ¿ya se lo comentaste a los muchachos?

 **Sachi:** no, pensé que era mejor decírtelo primero.

 **Kirito:** ¿Cuando sera?

 **Sachi:** En cuatro días.

 **Kirito:** Bien, podrías llamarlos a los demás al lobby.

 **Sachi:** Si.

La chica sale de la habitación. Cuando quedó solo, Kirito abrió un cofre que tenía a un costado, de él sacó la daga con la que Keita murió.

Abajo ya todos se juntaron, ya bajo Kirito para informales la noticia, de más está decir que se alegraron de saber que al fin que el enorme gremio los toma en cuenta. Kirito dijo que los siguientes dos días se fortalecerán los más posible. Todos asintieron ante el consejo, los chicos se dispersaron mientras Kirito se dirigía de nuevo a su despacho, cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras.

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun.

 **Kirito:** se voltea mirando abajo- ¿Que sucede? Sachi.

 **Sachi:** yo bueno, pense que podriamos salir un rato para prepararnos y eso- pronuncia algo tímida.

 **Kirito:** eh ah bueno yo- sonrojado- la verdad tenía planeado ir a una misión en solitario del piso 50.

 **Sachi:** ya ya veo, no hay problema, solo pense que seria lindo pasar tiempo juntos- dice mientras acomoda un flequillo que tapa su vista.

 **Kirito:** traga saliva- en realidad, no voy a tardar más de un par de hora, estoy seguro que para el atardecer llegó, si está bien podemos pasear un poco.

 **Sachi:** se sorprendió al escuchar algo así- Si, lo esperare con ansias.

 **Kirito:** Bien iré a prepararme.

El joven deja a Sachi, que mantiene una sonrisa cálida, en medio de la sala principal. Entonces oye un toc toc de la puerta, se voltea y ve a argo parada.

 **Sachi:** T tu eres Argo¿Verdad?¿Cu cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

 **Argo:** lo suficiente, en serio ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene ustedes dos?

 **Sachi:** Eh bueno, no se si llamarlo una relación formalizada.

 **Argo:** no te molestes, con esa escena tengo una idea de lo que pasa.

 **Sachi:** ¿Qué tipo de idea es esa?

 **Argo:** unos niños enamorados.

 **Sachi:** Ehhh?! no nosotros no, bueno no aun, pero aun así… En cualquier caso ¿A qué has venido?

 **Argo:** voy a hablar con él, voy a comprarle algo de información, me enteré que sabe más que Los dragones divinos y los caballeros de sangre, juntos

 **Sachi:** Kirito-kun se va a ir en seguida así que no se que dirá.

 **Argo:** no importa, con que almenos me diga que quiere negociar es suficiente. iré con él- comienza a subir las escaleras- Por cierto.

 **Sachi:** ¿Si?

 **Argo:** deja que el de el primer paso.

 **Sachi:** Eh?¿Qué significa eso?

 **Argo:** Quien sabe- desaparece en el segundo piso.

Más tarde, en las montañas nevadas del piso 50, Kirito avanzaba decidido en su objetivo. Camina por un borde con una caída donde no se podía distinguir el fondo, en la cima un templo rodeaba una arena de combate. Llega al centro de este círculo, no pasa mucho cuando se escucha un aleteo acompañado de la ventisca. Posicionándose sobre la estructura principal del templo el inmenso X'rphan el Wyrm Negro, con un cuerpo robusto, un largo cuello con una cabeza similar a un demonio y con dos pares de las oscuras. El monstruo lanza un rugido que despeja la ventisca glaciar. Por supuesto Kirito ni se inmuta, solo desenvaina su espada y espera que se aproxime su oponente. El jefe desciende planeando a la arena y comienza lanzando fuego negro al espadachín el cual evade moviéndose a la derecha aprovechando su velocidad. El gran dragón carga sus garras izquierdas, cuando está cerca de Kirito empieza a barrer la superficie destrozando el suelo de piedra. Con su agilidad salta sobre el dragón y aterriza sobre este clavando su arma en la espalda de la bestia. Esta desata un gran estruendo de su boca y comienza a elevarse en el cielo. Ya bastante elevado empieza a sacudirse, Kirito no logra sostenerse y queda suspendido en el aire. El Wyrm desciende de nuevo hasta la arena, al llegar se toma un impulso para ascender y tomar al espadachín negro. Kirito toma el control de su caída, agarra su espada con fuerza, carga su arma y cuando está llegando a chocar contra su enemigo deja salir un grito junto con un corte transversal.

Un tarareo suena en el cuarto de cierta chica de cabellos azules. Ella se encuentra cepillando su cabello, frente al espejo de su cómoda.

 **Sachi:** bien, ahora sigue.

Se pone de pie y abre su menú, el inventario de vestimentas. cambia sus ropas tres veces probando diferentes atuendos. parece que ninguno la complace. Cambia nuevamente a un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas con un suéter lila. Asiente su cabeza aceptando su imagen. entonces al verse en el espejo, se nota en duda. Cómo un último detalle se coloca una horquilla de flor color violeta más arriba de oreja izquierda.

 **Sachi:** bien, estoy lista- comenta feliz, mira la ventana y su sonrisa disminuye- pero, ¿lista para que?... si no es una cita, ¿Que es?- recuerda lo que comento Argo- Pero si él no hace nada, entonces ¿Qué pasará?- se encuentra bastante recaída un momento de silencio pasa y se oye el sonido de un mensaje recibido- ¿Kirito? Haber dice "Ya termine, dentro de media hora llegó, esperame"- esa hermosa expresión de felicidad regresó a su rostro.

Varios pisos arriba Kirito caminaba algo apresurado, con sus ropas bastante malgastadas. Al pasar por una vitrina se da cuenta de su apariencia actual. Observa a su alrededor tratando de recordar. con la dirección ya establecida corre hacia su destino, una tienda al centro de la ciudad. Entra y sale rápidamente, ahora luce su traje favorito del juego. Se admira en el espejo al lado de la puerta de la tienda, también se acomoda un poco el pelo. Termina de acomodarse su flequillo y ubica su mano en su mentón para relucir su apariencia apuesta.

 **Asuna:** baya, cuanto narcisismo.

 **Kirito:** Se exalta al verla aparecer de repente. ¿¡Eh!?¿Asuna?... ah, bueno…

 **Asuna:** no te preocupes adonis, no contaré esto a nadie. pero es bastante reprochable que te pases todo el día modelando en vez de prepararte para el asalto.

 **Kirito:** yo, yo no hago eso, solo necesitaba un cambio de aspecto. en cualquier caso¿Que haces aqui?  
 **Asuna:** ¿De que hablas? la base de mi gremio actualmente es aqui. por cierto, no deberias hablar asi a quien te permite asistir al ataque.

 **Kirito:** ¿Fuiste tu quien nos dejó ir?

 **Asuna:** Así es, ahora se más respetuoso.

 **Kirito:** si si, te debo una- mientras se volteaba para irse.

 **Asuna:** ¡Oye!¿A donde crees que vas?- tomándolo del hombro.

 **Kirito:** lo siento pero tengo que irme rápido.

 **Asuna:** ¿Que pasa?¿No quieres hablar conmigo?- algo enojada.

 **Kirito:** no, no es eso, simplemente tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde.

 **Asuna:** ¿A donde?- agresiva.

 **Kirito:** ¿Que te interesa?- empezando a irritarse.

 **Asuna:** solo quiero saber por qué no quieres estar conmigo.

 **Kirito:** ¡no es eso, solo tengo que irme con Sachi!- Asuna se quedó quieta y silenciosa- ¿A Asuna?¿Esta bien?

 **Asuna:** retira su mano con rudeza y comienza a caminar- vete, olvida esto- y se marcha.

 **Kirito:** ¿Que fue eso?(aunque tengo idea de es)- mira el reloj de su vista, se alarma y corre rápidamente al portal de la plaza más cercana.

Desde la esquina todavía seguía asuna viendo cómo se alejaba. Sin impedir sentirse afligida.

Ahora mismo Kirito estaba llegando con toda prisa a su gremio. Está por llegar a la puerta, cuando esta se abre y se estrella de rostro contra la madera. Cae al suelo todo adolorido tapándose la cara. Detrás de la puerta estaba Sachi que nota cómo ella provocó que el esté tendido en el suelo.

 **Sachi:** ¿¡Ki Kirito-Kun!?- se agacha para ayudarlo- ¡Lo Lo siento, yo, yo, no sabía!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento!

 **Kirito:** recomponiendose del alarido se sienta acompañado por la chica- es esta bien- pronuncia dolorido y con la cara tapada casi por completo por una marca virtual roja.

 **Sachi:** Pe pero tu cara- demasiado preocupada.

 **Kirito:** descuida, mira ya desapareció- regresando a la normalidad- además es mi culpa por llegar corriendo de esa forma.

 **Sachi:** bueno, si dices que estas bien… eh?¿Por que venias tan apresurado?

 **Kirito:** se sonroja ligeramente- bu bueno, quería llegar a tiempo, después de todo yo lo prometí ¿Verdad?- El rostro se torno rosado por el comentario del joven- ¿Que tal si empezamos? Al norte encontraremos a los comerciantes con mejores items- dice queriendo salir del momento.

 **Sachi:** Si- sonriendo.

 **-** **RADWIMPS/ Zen Zen Zense (cover by LingYuanYousa)** **-**

Ambos, la pareja partió a su "paseo". Tomar la ruta panorámica de su ciudad actual no fue casualidad, aunque no destaca mucho, el paisaje del pueblo es bastante apacible. Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo ir de la mano se volvió tan natural como dormir juntos. Los dos jóvenes son de pocas palabras, aunque poco importa cuando están juntos. La serena voz de él la llena de paz, mientras que su tierna habla no deja de darle esa sensación llena de gozo. Ir por el borde de una rambla que balconea y separa la zona urbana de la arquitectónica. Acompañados de la luz de luna azul. Es algo tan cálido.

Al conseguir los productos que utilizaron como excusa, se desviaron a la plaza más grande de su ciudad, que era ovalada constituida principalmente por un lago artificial con un largo puente de arco que lo atravesaba. Ambos se situaron a la mitad del puente. Al apoyarse en el barandal, notaron cómo la luna se reflejaba en la calmada agua y las farolas brindaban, fuera de esa burbuja en la que se encontraban ambos, parecía no moverse. En ese momento solo ellos dos estaban y nadie más. Kirito bajó la vista para notar cómo en ningún momento dejó ir la mano se Sachi, ella noto su vista y decidió mirarlo a los ojos. Con sus miradas en el otro, se acercaron lentamente, cerraron los ojos y sus labios sintieron el gozo de poder alfin tocar a esa persona que tanto anhelaban. No saben cuanto tiempo paso, pero no les importaba, el estar al fin unidos era un sentimiento que no querían dejar ir, nunca más.

Tantos sentimientos guardados, escondidos, anhelados, fueron liberados en un momento tan imposible de medir cómo de describir. La necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse. Kirito lucía algo tímido, pero en cambio Sachi sonreía tan llena de felicidad que no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas. Entonces Kirito perdió su timidez y respondió a esa tierna expresión.

De regreso a su sede, era demasiado tarde. nadie los recibió y preferían que fuese así. Ella entra al cuarto del joven mientras el guarda lo adquirido en su oficina y cambia sus vestimentas a algo más apropiado para dormir. Cuando llega a su alcoba, ella estaba esperado ya cambiada. La cama seguía siendo igual de pequeña, los sentimientos no cambiaron nada pero el cómo las expresaban eran otras. Mirándose una vez más, él no resiste dar otro beso y ella lo acepta sin dudar. El sueño los invadió y dejaron descansar sus cuerpos. Antes de dormir el chico se prometía a sí mismo que hara lo que sea para que esa sonrisa que tanto ama no desaparezca.

 **Eso fue todo por ahora espero no haber tardado tanto, saben cuando escucha bien, las voces de Taki y Mitsuha se parecen a las de Kirito y Sachi (Un poco). bueno los veo en otra, sean pacientes.**


End file.
